Digimon police Team
by gm goodyeat
Summary: in the year 2099 huamn and digimon are working as one in a police team but some hate digimon but a young boy is helping the world to save it from evil come a see digimon Police team
1. Chapter 1

EPISODE 1 Digimon police

We are shown at New city At the police center wear the new team are training

Okay guy's just as like we planed said CJ

Let's do it than said Yoko

Yoko digimon is Hawkmon and CJ digimon is Gabumon

Hey guy's sorry i am Lat for training said Brade

Brade's digimon is Terriermon

Brade how are we going to become Digimon cop's of you keep doing this ? asked CJ

Guy's you are a team not the bad guy's said kita

but how are we going to be a team if Brade keeps eating food like this ? said a annoyed CJ

that remind's me comander K whant's go guy's to come and see him said kita

We are shown at commander K's room wear he is looking out of his window

Sir you wanted to see us said Cj

yes i did said Commander k who is tear is a Street kid taking food and other stuff from shop's and that you must find him

yes sir said CJ Yoko and Brade and tear digimon and walk off

Man i Don't get why Commander k shod just get his A team said Terriermon

This is are big chance said Gabumon

Let's just hope we can get him said Hawkmon

We are shown in a dark lap we see a scientist working on his robot digimon

the Scientist Had dark hire white skin a lap out fit

With my new plane the city will be over ruined by the digimon said the scientist

The Robot digimon's eye's trun red

we are shown at the shopping center the people are not happy to see CJ Yoko And Brade's digimon

Keep away from us you monster's said a man

mommy can i play with team ? asked a little boy

No dear keep away from team they will hurt you said the mum

Man i just hate it wean Human's say that we are monster's said Gabumon

Just don't let it get to you said Hawkmon

Than they see a young boy with his digimon Agumon who is taking a box's stolen goods

Freeze in the name of new city said CJ

Let we see tear a more of you and two of us said the boy Agumon plane B

Okay Boss said Agumon Pepper Breath said Agumon and let's out a red fire ball from his mouth and hit at the Fountain

that make a powerful smoke that blinds the team

Wear is he ? asked CJ

I got him said Terriermon graping someone

Yes you did got him said Gabumon as the smoke Clair's Terriermon find's him self hording Gabumon by his foot

Wear is he ? Asked Brade and look's up to find him up on the roof

I will get him said CJ come on Gabumon

Yes CJ said Gabumon

We see the boy and him digimon tear the droop of the rode

Stop wear you are said CJ

I like to say summing said the boy and jump's of the roof

So long Jerk said the boy and jump's on a van

Good job Agumon said the boy

Your welcome Boss said Agumon

This can not get any madder said CJ

we are shown at a old Wear house wear the boy and his digimon go in

in tear wear poor peole and digimon

Hey Liam you Made it said a old man

It wear's easy said Liam

We have got Lot's of stuff said Agumon

We are shown back at the police center commander k is not happy with what happened

You guy's let that boy and his digimon get away from you ? asked Commander k

Sir i wear's just doing my job but Yoko and Brade got in the way said CJ

Hey why are you saying us for ? asked Yoko

If you asked me it is you and Gabumon who let him got away said Brade

stop this said Comander K i will give you one more chance to find him

Thank you sir said CJ and they run to find Liam

We are shown at a old billding wear Liam and Agumon are backing the van

Well it this time to help the poor said Liam

And this time boss the police can not get us said Agumon

We are shown at the city wear CJ Yoko and Brade Gabumon and Hawkon and Terriermon are looking around

the city for Liam and Agumon and they find him taking a box to his van

stop wear you are said CJ

Not you said Liam

than out of a sky a blast comes's out of the sky and hit's the van

the digimon is Guardromon

Man what is next ? Asked Yoko

End of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

EPISODE 2 a new team member

we are shown back wear a Guardromon shows up from the sky

what digimon is that? asked Yoko

than the Digimon Analyser shows up

this guy is Guardromon He's a machine Digimon, and his armor is constructed of solid iron. Absolutely nothing can penetrate that can of beans read Gabumon

boss shode we get out of herer ? asked Agumon

No way we are walki8ng out of this on said Liam

Hey iron boy come and get us said Liam and Guardromon runs asfter team

What is he doing ? asked CJ

i think he is helping us said Yoko

Liam and Aguman run in to the power plant Guardromon

Must find Human said Guardromon than he gets stuck in soiled iron that he can not brake out of

Thank you for your help said Yoko

but you are coming with us said CJ

Oh grate said Liam

We are shown at the scientist lap wear he seen what happened on his laptop

So Liam hase came to new city said the scientist

Back at the police center Commander k is talking to CJ and his team

So you wear able to get his street kid ? asked Commander k And he helped you two

Yes sir said Yoko

We are shown at jail wear Liam and Agumon are getting some food

than a big strong man walks up to team

What are you doing ? asked the man

getting some food said Liam

That is my Green jello no one is meant to have it said The man and his going to pung him But Liam grapes his fist

ow ow said the man get team and his man

And his man tire to take out Liam but he beats them all up

Next time Dont get in my way said Liam

a surveillance video is seen by commander k

he cord help us said comander k

Yoko hawkmon brade and Terriermon i want you to talk to this boy in to offer join the team said commander k

Yes sir said Yoko

we are shown back at jail wear Liam and Agumon are playing some music

Hey mate you have someone who whants to see you said a officer

We are shown At a room wear Liam and Yoko are talking

So what to you want from me ? asked Liam

We whant you to JOIN digimon police said Yoko

Look i have no memory of my past so i can not help you said Liam

Sorry abbot that said Yoko

And i will Join you Police team said Liam only is i get my own cooler

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

EPISODE 3 Old School Training

We are shown at the police center wear Liam and Agumon are begging showed around by Yoko and Brade

And this is wear we eat said Terriermon

Nice place you have said Liam

do you have any bugers ? asked Agumon

Only on the weekend said Hawkmon

I think i am going to like this place said Liam

But on camera CJ and Gabumon are spying on him

i don't trust him said CJ

why asked Gabumon

it this just what Commander k is saying about him replied CJ

Well we have got to get some sleep than we have a big day tomorrow said Gabumon

Some wear tear the Dock is a man in a black jacket a black hat with two man than someone show's it this the scientist

Well Ezekiel have you got it ? asked the scientist

Yes we have it hear is the digimon you wanted and the digimon is Tuskmon

The Digimon Analyser shows up

Tuskmon they have a bad temper in it comes to battling digimon and tear Horn Buster will take a shocking turn said the scientist

How much for it ? asked the scientist

500 said Ezekiel

okay than hear is the pay said the scientist

i will show you what this digimon can do said Ezekiel

the next day Liam and Agumon are training on shooting

Okay Agumon nurse you Pepper Breath said Liam

Okay Boss said Agumon and he shoots at all of the Target and Cj is not happy

I don't get why Commander k thinks that boy is helping us said CJ

just give it time said Kita

at the city Ezekiel and the scientist are on top of the city center

Well it this time for team to see what digimon can do said Ezekiel

than out of the sea Tuskmon comes out

what is that ? asked a Leomon

it is a Green Dino said Ice leomon

than he blowd out the tower with his Slamming Tusk

than a red lhite went on

sir a digimon is on the run sirm said Kita

time to sand team B said Commander k

than Yoko Liam CJ Brade and their digimon show up

What is it sir ? asked CJ

it this a digimon said Commander k kita what is it ?

it this a Tuskmon sir a dino digimon its LV is Champion

how are we going to battle that ? asked Hawkmon

We have made you Digivices. to help you battle stronger digimon said Commander k

Sweet said Yoko

now go and stop it from turning the city in to a junk pit said Commander k

sir yes sir said the team and they get in the van and Drive to stop the digimon

Tear is the digimon said Agumon

We can stop him said Liam

We have to work as a team said CJ

and they get out of the car

grat the police are hear said the Ezekiel

Well stop team that is why a gave you the money to stop team said the scientist

Okay than said Ezekiel and gets his remote to battle team

Bunny Blast said Terriermon and Spits out shots of superheated air. but it did not work and Tuskmon knocks him out of the way

Terriermon are you okay ? asked Brade

I cant move said Terriermon

Gabumon it this up to us now said CJ

yes sir said Gabumon

Drill Horn said Gabumon Jumps into the air and attacks with horn by spinning over a long distance but It did not work and knocks him out of the way

We cant stop him said CJ

I will stop him said Hawkmon FeatherStrike and Throws his head-feather like a boomerang. and tuskmon still is to hit buy that move and knock himout

Hawkmon cryed Yoko

as he hold him in her arms teuskmon wears going to step on her

No said Liam and him Digivices powers up

What is going on ? asked Ezekiel

He is going to Digivolve said the scientist

Agumon Digivolve to Greymon

did i do that ? asked Liam

No way said Ezekiel

The Digimon Analyser shows up

Greymon is bad boy nurse to be a cute little Agumon but now that he this Greymon is power is stronger now and his Nova Blast this not to burn a city said Ezekile

Now who is the big dino now said Greymon Tail Crash Slams its tail into Tuskmon

now to digi transport in to a card said Liam

and this trend in to a card wear he is Turing to brake out but no luck

Good job said Yoko and hugs him

That wears Sweet said Brade

You wear luck that hafe of the city did not go down said CJ and walk's off in a bad mood

Well it is just a set back said Ezekiel and the two walk off

Back at the police center Commander k is showing team B the fill on Ezekiel

you see Ezekiel uses digimon to commit various crimes, showing no concern and care for the digimon he uses

He is a monster said Agumon

We have to stop him said Yoko

we will said Commander k

We see Liam and Yoko walking in the field of the police center

So what did you think of your fiast misson ? asked Yoko

It wears great said Liam

but in the top room CJ just can not trust Liam and looks out of the window

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4 One Punch

We are shown at the boxing ring wear Cj is working out

Good job CJ with you boxing move you will get in the champion ship said Mr Mullagan

Thanks replied CJ

than they hers a sound from the door

Look at this place said a Teen and frow's a boxing doll to the ground

Hey who do you think you are ? asked Mr Mullagan

The one Punch said the teen

hey you are that One punch guy said CJ

Nice to see one of my fan's said One punch

I have heard of you how you are a arrogant and aggressive heavyweight boxing champion said CJ

thank you replied One punch

How word you like a boxing mach with me ? asked One punch

Okay than said CJ

we are shown at the police center

You did what ? asked his Friend and digimon

Or i did wears going to bet that guy said CJ

are you mad ? asked Yoko that guy is going to kill you

I am with Yoko on this said Liam

stay out of this said Cj

hey he wears just talking said Agumon

well i don't need him in my Way said CJ

at the boxing Match wear CJ is geting his boxing Boxing gloves

In One Punch room One Punch is looking for someone

I am hear Boss said a voice and it this a Togemon

than the Digimon Analyser shows up

Togemon may look like a giant cactus but your Needle Spray is what got you the name read One Punch

so just like what you said ? asked Togemon

Yes replied One Punch

We are shown at the boxing ring wear Human's and digimon are at

we see Liam Yoko Brade and their digimon are at

Man i hope we get a Tooth hoped Terriermon

I just hope that just can get out in time replied Gabumon

Human's and digimon said Minomon

In the red coner One Punch

And in the blue Conner is CJ

Round one said Minomon

And from the top Togemon shot's one of his Needle in to Cj's back

What wears that ? asked CJ

And he can to lift his arm's up and can not move

What is wrong CJ ? asked Mr Mullagan

Hey what is wrong with CJ ? asked Hawkmon

He look like he can not move replied Yoko

Yes that Togemon did his job said One punch and with that he knok's CJ out

CJ screamed Mr Mullagan

Oh NO said his Friend's and digimon

1 2 3 your out said Minomon

The winger and still the heavyweight boxing champion One Punch cryed Minomon

I still got it said One Punch

Are you Okay kid ? asked Mr Mullagan

I think so said CJ

i will get you a drink said Mr Mullagan and Carry's CJ to his room

Come on guy's let's see if he is okay said Liam and they run to see him

Don't worry CJ there will be next year said Mr Mullagan

Than they hear a knock on the door

come on said CJ who is still week

Hey you deed a good job out tire said Yoko

Hey wear is Liam ? asked CJ

hey wear is he ? replied Yoko

we see Liam and **Agumon **is looking in One Punch room

Man this a must have a lot a PS3 game's said Agumon

than they hear a sound hid said Liam and they hid under his chair

Well done Togemon thanks to you i made that CJ look like last year said One Punch

And i move got him week said Togemon

So that is what he has be doing to become a champion said Liam

We have got to tell the others said Agumon

Togemon see a yellow tail under the chair

Hey i found something said Togemon and picks up the chair and finds Liam and Agumon

Hello said Agumon

looks like i will have to take you out said One Punch

run said Agumon and they run out of is room

And CJ and the others hear a sound

What wears that sound ? asked CJ

we have got to find out said Mr Mullagan

And they find Liam and Agumon battling a Togemon

that is a Togemon said CJ

And that mane that Togemon must have a owner said brade

Togemon don't just stand thire take team out said One Punch

you jerk you nursed you digimon to take me out said CJ

well i am going to stop you with my Friend we can said CJ

than his Digivices powers up

Gabumon Digivolve to Garurumon

Sweet said Yoko

than the Digimon Analyser shows up

Gabumon nursed to look like a little dog but Garurumon is the big bad wolf And his Howling Blaster will chill you out read CJ

So you have a bigger digimon so what my digimon will take you out said One Punch

Needle Spray said Togemon and millions of cactus spines out of his body

But Garurumon jumps out of the way and run's up to him

Okay Garurumon let's show team the final move said Cj

Howling Blaster said Garurumon Blasts out a stream of icy flame from his mouth and knocks Togemon out

And it this time to take you two in said CJ digi transport and trun's Togemon in to a card

And One Punch get's handcuffed

Well done kid said Mr Mullagan

And Garurumon trun's back to Gabumon

We are shown at the police center wear the team are with commander k

Well done team b thanks to you we have found out more on One Punch

Sir it wears thanks to CJ said Liam

wear did he go ? asked Yoko

we see him doing shadow boxing in his room

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

EPISODE 5 a shock to turn

We are shown at the power plant wear two worker's are working at

Man why cant the Mayor just get some help for us ? asked a male worker

Hey rich people vote man said the older worker

Than the power ling go mad and two digimon showed up

What are they ? asked the older worker

They are Elecmon and Vi-Elecmon and they are cord the Katastrophe Brothers said the male worker

And Elecmon and Vi-Elecmon zoom past and blow up there Turk

At the police center Kita is doing her work on her lap top than Brade and Terriermon walk in

Hey kita what are you looking at ? asked Brade

I am working on my laptop i am doing a file on electric digimon Replied kita

Hey what dose this buting do ? asked Terriermon and prae the red one

And her file is gone

No that took me the day to do that said Kita

Sorry said Terriermon

Get out screamed Kita and they run out

Man i am geting hungry said Terriermon as they are walking in the hall room

than a red lite went on

Hey guy's what is going on ? asked Terriermon

tire is a problem said Cj

At the main room Comander k shows team what is going on

You see team B two digimon are making back outs in power plants said Comander k

No problem all we have got to do is take team out said Agumon

Just be cearfule Team digimon are more powerful ten you own said Comander k

Don't worrie Comander k we will take cear of this said Liam

Just take cear said Comander k

Sir said team b and they take off

At the city CJ Tell's the team to split up

Yoko hawkmon you will go to the down town part Liam and Agumon will talk to the people at the power plant brade and Terriermon will come with me said Cj

Hey why ? asked brade and Terriermon

You got are deta delete said Gabumon

Okay than said brade

At the Toko Tower a Woman is getting power from the Katastrophe Brothers

good good with is power the city will pay me the money i need said the woman

But Scarlet what about the digimon police team they will stop us ? asked Vi-Elecmon

No fear you two with the power from you two the city will have one big black out

at the town Brade and Terriermon CJ and Gabumon are looking around

Hey CJ why don't you just let us go and find out who is doing this ? asked Brade and Terriermon

The reason is this that you two aways do someing stupid said CJ

That not true said Terriermon we have never done any stuff like that in are life replied Brade

Than from the Town clock tower Elecmon and Vi-Elecmon are sucking the power from it

Man i have never eat so much power said Vi-Elecmon

I give it a ten/ten for the this power replied Elecmon

Hey CJ look i have found team said Brade

Good job said CJ

than the Digimon Analyser shows up on screen

Elecmon and Vi-Elecmon the two of team like power but to much cord overlord the city but Thar Jamming Thunder and Super Thunder Strike will agock you next year read CJ

than they run in super speed

Gabumon it this time for you two Digivolve said CJ

Okay CJ said Gabumon

Gabumon Digivolve to Garurumon

And CJ jumps on him and runs after team but they are to fast

Man we have got to get team said CJ

But it wears to late they wear gone

Dam they are gone said CJ

Back at the police center team B is talking to Comander K

So you lete team go ? asked Comander K

Kind of sir said CJ

Hey wear is Brade ? asked Yoko

He is looking data on team said Hawkmon

At the computer Brade is looking deta on team

Hey Brade have you found any Fin on team ? asked Liam

Lots i have found out that they need to power up once after a hour replied brade

I never renumber that said Liam

At Toko tower Scarlet has power team up with more power

Well done you two said Scarlet now it this time for you two to black out the city

Brade Yoko Liam and CJ and their digimon are looking for team

Wear do you think they are at ? asked Agumon

As i wears going on my laptop i found out that they like to eat at power from lhits and city's and cars and that said Brade

Look found team said Liam

Welcome said a voice and they trun to see Scarlet with the Katastrophe Brothers

So they have bean working for you ? asked Liam

Yes but with all the power they have bean getting they will shock you out said Scarlet

Than they start to Digivolve

What is going on ? asked Yoko

It looks like with all the power they have bean getting they are going to be more of a trouble now said CJ

Elecmon Digivolve to BlackGarurumon

Vi-Elecmon Digivolve to Gururumon

Chaos Blaster cryed Gururumon and a dark like fire blows from his moth and harts their digimon

Ice Wall said BlackGarurumon and makes a wall of ice that cant be brokeing

Terriermon are you okay ? asked Brade

I cant move

don't worrie i believe in you cryed Brade and than his Digivices powers up

What is going on ? asked Scarlet

Terriermon Digivolve to Gargomon

Sweet Said Brade

than the than the Digimon Analyser shows up on screen

My name is Gargomon i have two guns for hands but my Gargo Pellets will blow a car to two parts said Gargomon

He did it said Liam

No problem get team you two said Scarlet

Okay boss said Gururumon and they run to kill him

Bunny Pummel cryed Gargomon and starts smashing Black Garurumon and Gururumon jumps on him

Nice move said Gargomon Gargo Pellets and Fires laser beams from his Gatling Guns from his arms

Than the two are down

Hey Brade you can take team said Cj with a smile

Thanks said Brade digi transport and trun's Black Garurumon and Gururumon in to cards

And Scarlet gets get's handcuffed

Good job Scarlet said CJ

and Gargomon truns back to Terriermon

Back at the police center Comander k is talking to team B

Good job team we have bean after team for five years said Commander k

Don't thank us the real thank is to Brade and Terriermon said CJ

Thanks guys said Brade but all i did is just found out more about team

But if it wears int for you we word not of got team said Yoko

Thanks guys said Brade

End of chapter 5

I have good news i have plans to do digimon police team the movie from gm goodyeat


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6 Beauty Is Skin Deep

At new city a new Beauty shop is oneind lots of girls are hoping to get in

Man this place hase all the works said a girl

And have a new hair drees margine said a older girl

than the door opens and they get in than a scream is hard

Back at the police center Liam and Brade are playing on the ps21

Hey did you hare of that new Beauty shop is opened now ? asked Brade

I dont have a clue why girls go in to a place like that said Liam all they do is turn guys in to zombies

I am with you on that said Agumon

Hey guys did you hear the news ? asked Yoko

What news ? asked Brade and Liam

About that new Beauty shop that is in new city said Yoko i hard that they have all the works

I like to see that said Liam

And i have two ticket said Yoko and i have plane to take one of you guys

That sounds fun joked Terriermon

And i have plane to tale Liam said Yoko

What ? cryed Liam

HA Ha Ha you are going to look like a girl joked Agumon and Terriermon

This cant be happen said Liam

At the Beauty shop the girls are trapped in web

Well done my slaves said Dokugumon my babies well have a wonderful dinner to day

Yes my queen said the shop owner and walk back to the people that they are serving

At the new city train center Yoko and Liam and thear digimon get in and the the train deads to center five

Hey Liam have you haver made a make over ? asked Yoko

No not really said Liam

Well this will be your fast time said Yoko

And there train stoP's

Hey wear are nery there said Yoko

That sound fun said Agumon who is not that happy to be going

And they walk to the shop

this is the place said Yoko

That it said Liam this is what you wanted to go to ?

Yes replied Yoko and they go in

Welcome to Beauty deep said one of the workers

Thank you said Yoko

World you like a Mud bath or a new hair look ? asked one of the workers

I word like a Mud bath place said Yoko

This place is not that bad said Hawkmon

This place is a bit odd said Liam

And they take Yoko and Hawkmon for there Mud bath as Liam is playing on his PPS x with Agumon

Hey boss do you think that the peole who are working in this place is strange ? asked Agumon

I don't see it said Liam but puts some music on his PPS x

At Yoko and Hawkmons

Man this fells so good said Yoko and falls to sleep and Hawkmon two

and 3 of the workers take team to Dokugumon

I better see if Yoko and hawkmon are done said Liam and find no one

This cant be rhite said Liam and looks all over for team

Yoko Weeks up to find herself with the two girls and other people in a Cage

What is this place ? asked Yoko

Is this wear they keep Dokugumon said the older girl

They have a spider digimon ? asked Hawkmon

Gross said Yoko

Than Liam came in to Dokugumon room

Man wear is she ? aasked Liam

Food said one of the baby's

Agumon don't tell me you want food ? asked Liam

No Boss i eat remember ? said Agumon

If it wears not you said Liam and turns to see a big spider with 10000 babies

Oh my god said Liam

Welcome said Dokugumon

than the the Digimon Analyser shows up on screen

Dokigumon a big spider who eyes can see in the dark and her babies look very hungry said Liam

Agumon it this time for you to Digivolve to Greymon said Liam

Okay boss said Agumon

Agumon Digivolve to Greymon

Nova Blast cryed Greymon and fires a big fire ball at her

Nice move said Dokugumon now its my turn Poison Thread

And Fires a poisonous blast from her mouth but Greymon jumps out of the way and brakes the wall of a room wear Yoko and The other girls are at

Stop cryed Yoko and her Digivices powers up

Hawkmon Digivolve to Aquilamon

I did it said Yoko

than the the Digimon Analyser shows up on screen

My name is Aquilamon master of the sky and hero of the Heven with my Blast Rings no evil will win

Blast Rings and fires Fires ring-like rays with a sharp cry from her mouth

I can move said Dokigumon

Greymon take out her babies and i will take her out said Aquilamon

Okay Aquilamon said Greymon

Nova Blast cryed Greymon and fire around the babies

Okay said Liam digi transport and trun's her babies in to a card

Now my trun said Yoko and truns Dokugumon in to a card

After the battle the workers and the boss are arrested for kidnapping and for nursing digimon

Back at the police center Yoko and Liam are at the mine room

Hey Yoko sorry that you new look got wracked said Liam

Its okay said Yoko sorry that i made you come

Well i better be going now said Liam comander k needs me and he walks off

End of capter 6

Digimon history season 1

We see Liam Brade and Yoko and CJ and there digimon

DO day is Digimon Adventure The first Digimon television series that made it big time said Liam who is dreesed as Tai

As as they battled Evil digimon and the dark masters said Yoko who is dressed as Sora

And dont ferget the 8 namber to become one said Brade who is dreesed as Joe Kido

And be came big said CJ who is dreesed as Mimi Tachikawa

Tell next time said the team


	7. Chapter 7

EPISODE 7 Heavy Metal explosives

At new city a truck driver is driving to new city with his pet digimon Botamon the truck driver Had blond hair black glasses and blown skin and red jack it and blue jeans and is 20 years old

Well we made it little guy said the truck driver and his digimon jumps up and down

At the new city undergorund the team are doing a bust

Yoko and hwakmon are at a game center Brade and Terriermon are at Burger king CJ and Gabumon are at the skull of doom center Liam and Agumon are at a pub cord the Skull and Dagger

Okay guys remember Ezekiel is buying a digimon from the black market so we have to stop him said Cj talking in to his speaker

Okay got it dont do aeny fing stupid said Liam

Than the door opends and the truck driver shows up with his digimon

It's him said A old man

The man who name is never told said a younger man

Hey boss that is the big deal about ? asked Agumon

His nick name is J but no one has no idea what is this said Liam drinking his Dr pepper

Yoko and hawkmon is a black car and two man get out with Ezekiel

Guys we found him said Yoko

At Burger king Brade and Terriermon are eating six buggers drinking ten coke's two apple pies

Brade Terriermon come in you two screamed CJ and they jump

What is it CJ ? asked Brade

Yoko and hawkmon have found Ezekiel and you guys better get down Thar now said CJ

Got it said Brade and they get out as fast as they can

Back at the Skull and Dagger hunter's and people are ceasing his name

Is you name jin ? asked A dragomon

No said the truck driver and dragomon give him 10 dollers

Is your name jack ? asked a old man

No said the truck driver and the old man give's him 10 dollers

And the truck driver pick's up botamon and sits next to Liam

I see that you are from that digimon police team ? asked the truck driver

Yes i am replied Liam with a smile

Hey digimon sume i did not want to see you face in this place said a middle aged Man

I am sorry said dragomon

I don't get why humans hate digimon ? asked J

It this just that some fear that they will kill in some way said Liam

reminds me of my boyfriend said j

than two Man show up with guns

Okay people said one of the man we are after digimon so give team to us

Yes you hard him said the younger man or we will kill this Neemon

Help me cryed Neemon

Agumon whispered Liam

I need you to nurse for fire attack said Liam

Pepper Breath said Agumon and knocks the two guns out of the Anti digimon bambers hands out

Are guns said The younger man and Liam knoks him out with his fist and knks him out and j dose a karate chop on the older person

Thank you for saveing me said Neemon and walks off

Hey you did a good job said J

Thanks replied Liam but than CJ talks in the speaker

Liam good news they Yoko and Hawkmon have found Ezekiel said Cj

Okay coming said Liam

Do you need help ? asked J

Okay than said Liam and they get in J truck and drive off

In the downtown center Ezekiel is talking to a man named Sam the man

Well have you got the digimon i wanted ? asked Ezekiel

Yes i have it this in the box said Sam now better and got that new digimon smell

How much to whant than ? asked Ezekiel

150 dollers said Sam

Okay than man pay the him said Ezekiel and they give him the money

Stop wear your are Ezekiel said CJ

You are going to jail after we take you in said Brade

Lucky for me i got back up said Ezekiel

And from the sky a army of Vilemon show up from the sky

What are they ? asked Yoko

than the Digimon Analyser shows up

Vilemon they are a cross between a monkey and a vampire bat. but wean they attack be cearfuel as for Thar Nightmare Shocker will give us bad dreams read CJ

Guys you better Digivolve now said Yoko

Lets do this than said Gabumon

Gabumon Digivolve to Garurumon

Hawkmon Digivolve to Aquilamon

Terriermon Digivolve to Gargomon

Howling Blaster said Garurumon and out a stream of icy flame from its mouth which burns hafe of the Vilemon

My trun said Gargomon Gargo Pellets an fire Pettets and takes off 21

Aquilamon flys in the air Blast Rings said Aquilamon and a Fires ring-like rays with a sharp cry from her mouth and they take team all out

And Ezekiel gets in the truk and drives off with his new digimon

Come on guys we have to get him said CJ and they get on their digimon and go after him

At the city hi way J and Liam and ther digimon are drving

Than Liam looks out of the window and see his Friends after Ezekiel

We are going to have to speed past team said Liam and gets out the police lhits and they drive off

And Ezekiel jumps out of the truck and fall in the river and the Truk brkes in to a old gave

Guys stop said Cj who is riding on his digimon

Why ? asked Yoko

We have no idea what digimon it this said Cj

And Liam shows up

HI guys sorry im late said Liam

Wear have you bean ? asked CJ

He wears with me said J

Okay than so tell me what are we going to do now ? asked Cj

I have a idea said J

And he gets in his truck with Liam

and they drvie in

Wear this is diginon ? asked Liam

And they see him

This a Kuwagamon said J

than the Digimon Analyser shows up

Kuwagamon a big bug like digimon that hate a lot of stuff but this a good fine i did not got my bug spry said Liam

And Kuwagamon see team and runs after team

And in J pocket a locket falls out And Liam has a look in it

And Kuwagamon brakes out

Okay guys now said CJ

Garurumon jumps on Kuwagamon and trips him over

Okay guys let me do this said Liam digi transport and trun's Kuwagamon turn to a card

After the battle Thar clean up team are haping to clen up the mess and a team a looking for Ezekiel

J and his botamon are about to leave but Liam stops him

I want to gave this back to you Jessica said Liam

So you found out my name said Jessica

I met you boyfriend before you became a man said Liam

Well take cear said Jessica and hear is the 10 dollers for the name and He/she drives off

Who wears she ? asked Yoko

A Friend replied Liam

End of episode 7

Digimon history season 2

Hi digimon fans said Liam to day this Digimon Adventure 02

It take place after season 1 afetr 3 years said Liam show is dressed as Davis Motomiya

A new digimon power cord Armor digivoe said Yoko who is dressed as Hikari "Kari" Kamiya

And to stop the digimon Emperor and truned him back to good said Brade who is dressed as Ken Ichijouji

And after that to stop a new evil said CJ who is Dreesed as Takeru "T. K." Takaishi

Tell next time said the team


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8 the digimon Circus

At the town of center pasrks Kita is driveing comander k

I dont whant to go hear said comander k who is acting like a child

Oh come on Liam is comeing too said Kita

And Kita cave me 5 dollers just to keep a eye on you said Liam

Oh grate now i am going to have you around said comander k

And she drops team tear the house they are staying at

Liam and Agumon are takeing the boxes and pots and pans to the house

Well comander k see you 3 days time said Kita and she drives off

Place lord why did you do this too me ? asked Comander k looking at the sky

As he got in he saw Liam and Agumon backing and are aomost done

Well Liam you did well said Comander k why dont you go for a walk i am going to sleep

Okay said Liam and him and Agumon go for a walk

As they are walking they see a digimon Circus

Oh boy a digimon Circus said Agumon

Lets have a look said Liam and they go in and in side tear wears Digimon doing Circus tricks

Whoo digimon said Agumon in a shock way

And they are doing a Circus said Liam

The Ring Leader was a pandamon

And the daneing girl was a lillymon

And the two clowns wear two Bearmon's

And a Wormmon was a jugiler

Sweet it has bean a long time seance i have seen a digimon Circus said Liam

Than they see a kid in a Lopmon outfit shows up

Hey is that a digimon ? asked Agumon

No said Liam it this just a kid in a outfit

Hey are you okay Zero ? asked Pandamon

Yes thanks pandamon said Zero

Than a sort man with white hair and a white suit shows up

Hi i liked your show said the man

Than a older man shows up and he is not happy about the digimon Circus

Alex come hear said the older man and his follows him

Humm i wondor who he was ? asked Liam

And Alex and the man get in the car and drive off

What do you whant to talk to me about ? asked Alex

It is about that stupid Digimon Circus said The man

What about it Zaur ? asked Alex

I whant you to Get rid of it said Zaur

But i Cant they have not done any fine wrong said Alex

I will find someing mark my words said Zaur

Back at the Digimon Circus Liam and Agumon are seeing the Kid in the digimon outfit

And they knok on his room

Hello said The boy

Hi my name is Liam may i come in ? he asked

Sure ? asked the boy and him and Agumon go in

And they see a picter of him with his digimon family

I saw you today said the boy

Oh yes said Liam

So is the Digimon your family ? asked Agumon looking at the picter

Well yes said the boy they look me in wean i was a baby said the boy

The name is Reno by the Way and gives Liam a handsake

At a Buger shop Zaur is eating than a man in a black suit

So have you got what i whanted ? asked Zaur

Yes sir like you whanted said the man in the black suit showing him the Picters of Reno and his digimon family

Good this will show Alex what i am saying

Back at Reno room Him and Liam are talking

So do you have a family ? asked Reno

I dont really reanmber said Liam all i renamber was in this pod and geting uo and seeing this sandy weast land

Well i was only a baby so i dont renamber said Reno

Back At Alex office Zaur is talking to him

See this is what i am talking about said Zaur the digimon are takeing are kids as well

Well lets just not get mad said Alex

Oh no said Zaur i am makeing a army to kick the digimon out of thie park and he laves the offices

Oh no said Alex

Than Comander K looks out of the window and see a army of people

Oh no this dose not look good he said and leaves the house to fin d out wear they are going

And they make it to the Circus

What do you whant from us ? asked pandamon

Give us the boy said Zaur

Why ? asked Lillymon

You have no rhite to take Kids wean you like said Zaur

What is going on ? asked Liam

And who are you ? Zaur asked

I am from digimon police team Japen and you can to do this said Liam showing his Shield

What ? asked Zaur

He his rhite said Comander k

Yes and this digimon Circus will be a part of canetr parks now said Alex

and the poeple cheer and Zaur walks off angry

You know we cord need you Reno for the Digimon police team said Comander k what do you say ?

Can i ? asked Reno and looks at this digimon family

It this what you whanted said His digimon family

Sing me up said Reno and they handsake

End of epsidoe 8

Digimon history season 3

Hi digimon fans said Yoko do day is digimon Tamers

Takes place in a new story and a new digimon word said Liam dreesed up as Takato Matsuki

And baced on a kids card came said CJ dreesed up as Henry Wong

And a more darker plot said Yoko dreeded up as Rika Nonaka

And the evil D-Reaper said Brade dreed up as one

Till next time said the team


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9 Liam Vs Osamu

At the Underground center of New city A black Car stops at a Old lap

A man who was 47 years old with Grey hair brown skin and blue eyes gets out

And his two bodyguards are with him

Sir ? asked One of his bodyguards are you sure you can trust him ? he asked

I do said The man

In side the scientist is working on the plans for his next work and he hears a knock and see the man and his bodyguards

What is it ? asked the Scientist

I need your help Doctor Kousei i Need your help said the man place it this my son showing him a Pieter who looked a lot like Sam from digimon season 2

He is going to die i need your help ? asked the man

And Doctor Kousei opens the doors and and gives him a umbrella

You shod come on said Doctor Kousei this is no place for you sir

At Police team HQ Liam is looking at side and see that a thunderstorm is coming

Than Yoko shows up with a cup of Hot chocolate with whipped cream, cinnamon, and marshmallows and comes up to Liam

Hey the others are watching a movie if you like to come ? asked Yoko

What is the mvoie ? asked Liam

Something from the 80's said Yoko the fly

That movie wear the guy becomes a monster fly ? asked Liam

I see that you have seen the movie two ? asked Yoko

i have seen parts of it said Liam

Than Thunder comes down tear the city

Looks like a stroms comeing said Yoko

I know said Liam

At Doctor Kousei Lap he is working on the Robot body for McCoy son

So you whant him to have all of your sons Memories Good and bad ? asked Doctor Kousei

What do you mean ? asked Mccoy i loved my son and i whant him back

Okay sorry said Doctor Kousei no need to get all jumpy and truns off the computer

What made you trun bad ? asked Doctor Kousei Bad childhood Child Bully a Long lost love lets see and goes in to his Memories

And see a Five year old Osamu with Mccoy at his barthday party just him and his dad

Osamu i have something for you said 28 McCoy and gets out a bratthday gift

And the younger Osamu opens it and it this a Holo disk that shows the moon

Whoo the moon said the younger Osamu

Yes said the younger McCoy some People live thear now in space centers

Well we go thear one day dad ? asked The younger Osamu

Yes my son some day said the younger McCoy

Than it ends

Ah a long lived dream said Doctor Kousei that cord of stoped a long lived dream to stop ? asked Doctor Kousei Lets find out

And nuse the computer to go more deeper in to the darkest Memories from Osamu dark mind

5 years later a 10 year old Osamu at a much biger house now that His dad McCoy had goting bigger job promotion and became rich and less time to see his son anymore

At Osamu 10th barthday he tipeing down the numbers on the phone to talk to his dad

Yes what is it ? asked McCoy

McCoy had became creedy and Arrogant other the years thinking only about Money and power

Haveint you got enuse gifts i got you ? asked McCoy

Yes but i made this picter said Osamu showing him

Not now said McCoy cant you see i am working and shuts down the computer

You dont cear said Osamu ringing up the drewing

Ha so i see said Doctor Kousei a dream that never came true the space center

Now lets see what happend to you a few year foward said Doctor Kousei and he nuse his computer to go more deep to the last Memories had ever hade

After 5 years Osamu met the wrong people and became the leader of a bike gane named the Dark dragons

The 15 year old Osamu is ridein his motorcycle with his gane

Hey boss wear are we going ? asked One of his man

We are going to the Landing center said Osamu

Why do you whant to go thear ? asked one of his man

Just going to take one of the ships for a joyride said Osamu

And they drive to the landing bay

And the flashback ends

you must of had a hard life said Doctor Kousei this gives me a idea

And he loooks at the Bio-Hybrids Digivice in a black box saying do not nuse

Well thear is always a first time said Doctor Kousei

And he gets it out and puts the Bio Digivice in to his chest

Now digimon police team shell fell the power of the Bio-Hybrids

The next day at the football filed Liam and Yoko and thear digimon are waching a football game

So Liam have you ever bean to a game ? asked Yoko

No i dont even renmaber said Liam

Than wean he see a little boy kicking a ball

Something in his mind makes him renmaber something

And shown years back a boy that looked like Liam has just won his big game

But he diont see his dad

He said he was comeing said the boy

Than Liams flashback is over and find himself with Yoko Hawkmon and Agumon

Hey Boss are you okay ? asked Agumon you looked liked you renmaberd something

I think i did said Liam as he looked up at the sky

latter that Night Osamu old gane the black dragons are sarounding a car with a man and his wife and kid

Hey get out said one of the nambers

Dear im seard said the wife

Its okay dear said the man i called the police about this said the husbend

Than Out of nowear Osamu shows up rideing on his black dragon motorcycle and he gets off

Hello boys said Osamu

Osamu your alive ? asked a female namber

Yes i am no thanks to you all liveing me for dead said Osamu

Look it easint like that said a other namber

Oh it this now said Osamu and rips off his Shart and in his chest is a Bio-Hybrids Digivice

Bio-Hybrid Digivolve to Bio Flamedramon

Now Osamu has became a Bio digimon

Bio Flamedramon has red and yellow body armor and a learge fire sword and a learge sheld

Now time for some pay back said Bio Flamedramon

Lets get out of hear said the bike gane and they run alway

Fire Rocket said Bio Flamedramon and nuse his sword as a wepon to blow them away and they nevry got alway got they still got away

This city will be mine said Bio Flamedramon and walks alway

Back at Police team HQ as team B are sleeping the Eumincey sigle goes off

Whats going on ? asked CJ as he got up

Something must be happening said Gabumon

Oh man just wean i was dreaming about food said Brade

You said it replied Terriermon ruping his tummy

And they run in to the Delta Base

Guys whats wrong ? asked Liam

Someting happend at the motor way said Kita and Reno

And we need to go down thear a hubend and her wife and child had seen what happend

Sir said The team and they get in the police cars

Yoko and Liam are in police car 1 CJ and brade are in police car 2

Hawkmon and Agumon are in the back site with Yoko and Liam

Hey Liam are you okay ? asked Yoko

I am said Liam as he looked at her

Back at the motor way CJ is talking to the husbend

Okay tell us what happend ? asked CJ

Well it was some kind of digimon said the man we dont know what it was

This sound weard said Brade a digimon cord not of done this

Maybe a wild one said CJ

Liam is looking at the fire

Hey are you okey ? asked Yoko

Kind of said Liam

At the moring at the city hull McCoy and his son show up in a limo

Now Renmaber son keep your mouch shut said McCoy

Yes sir said Osamu and they get out camras wear flashing at thear faces and new people are talking to them

And they go in

Humm dad i need to go to the tolit said Osamu

Okay than said McCoy

Thanks said Osamu and walks off

At the park Some teens are hurting a botamon

Come on little digimon said a teen pulling on its ears

Hey said a voice and they see Bio Flamedramon

Fire rocket said Bio Flamedramon and fire a fire ball at them and the teen run away and the botamon walks off happyly

Than CJ Brade and Yoko see him

What digimon is that ? asked Brade

It looks like a Flamedramon said CJ

But it looks devrint said Yoko

Okay Guy it this time to digiup said CJ

Okay said thear digimon

Gabumon Digivolve to Garurumon

Hawkmon Digivolve to Aquilamon

Terriermon Digivolve to Gargomon

The teen look in fear of what Bio Flamedramon is going to do to them

Hey stop what your doing said CJ in the name of new city you must come with us

Oh i will come said Bio Flamedramon and his sword powers up with fire ready to destoy them

Lets do this guys said Cj

and they battle Bio Flamedramon

Bio flame sowrd said Bio Flamedramon and nuse his sword to badly hurt Gargomon

No Gargomon said Brade

Now who is next ? asked Bio Flamedramon

I am said Aquilamon Grand Horn and Charges Bio Flamedramon from the sky

But Bio Flamedramon jumps up and badly cuts one of his wings and he falls to the ground

Oh no Aquilamon said Yoko

It this still my trun said CJ

Okay lets do this said Garurumon Howling Blaster and fires a ice bast from his mouth

And Bio Flamedramon graps Garurumon by the trote and frows him to the ground

No Garurumon said CJ

Ha you digimon are weak said Bio Flamedramon one day digimon will take over this world mark my words and he flys off

And thear digimon trun back to thear Rookie froms

Oh man we lost said CJ and are digimon are badly hurt

At new city at a towor Liam and Agumon are on top of Tokyo towor Liam is trieing to reanmber his past

Hey boss are you okay ? asked Agumon

Kind of said Liam i dont reamber wear i came from or who my mum and dad are said Liam im lost

No your not Boss said Agumon you got me and police team

Thanks pal said Liam and hugs him

Back at police team HQ Kita is helping CJ Yoko and Brades digimon get better

Well any news ? asked comander K what did this digimon look like ? he asked

Well it was not like a Flamedramon said Brade

But devrint said Yoko

Well i will phone Liam to tell him about it said comander k

Back at city hail McCoy is siting in his chair and his son shows up

Your late said Mr McCoy

Sorry sir said Osamu

And buy the way the people whant to hear your Speech replied McCoy

Yes sir said Osamu and goes up to talk

Let tell you something said Osamu we digimon will take over this world And it shell beccome are kingdom

What are you talking about ? Asked McCoy

Sorry sir im takeing over now said Osamu and rips off his shart to show his Bio-Hybrids Digivice in his chest

Whear did you get that ? asked McCoy than he reanmberd what he asked Doctor Kousei to do for him

What duble crossing rat said McCoy

Bio-Hybrid Digivolve to Bio Flamedramon

Now to heat things up said Bio Flamedramon and sets fire around the room and the people run off and so dose Mr McCoy

Outside Tokeyo towor Liam and Augmon see fire from the city hail

Oh man something must be happeing said Liam

We better get down thear said Agumon

Okay said Liam and they run down to stop the person who is doing this

At town hull Bio Flamedramon is destoying cars and truks that get in his way

Hey said a voice and he truns to see Liam with Greymon

You kow it is bad to desory things that dont belong to do said Liam

You and your digimon will be destoyed said Bio Flamedramon

And they battle Bio Flamedramon punches Greymon in the face with super speed and kowns him to the ground

What a wast of time said Bio Flamedramon and walks off

And Greymon weaks up and Liam get up on his head

Hey said Liam

And Bio Flamedramon truns around

Is that all you got ? Liam asked

I will show you what i can do with my true power said Bio Flamedramon jumps up in the air to make a powerfule attck Fire bomb desoyer said Bio Flamedramon and makes a firebomb

And Creymon nuse his Nova bast to block it but it was to powerfule

We have got to do this said Liam no matter how weak we may seem we have to do this said Liam and Liam looks at the top of a billdin and see Doctor Kousei

Liam nuse your true power said Doctor Kousei

Than Liam closed his eyes than him and Creymon powered up with the power in tear harts and Liams eyes trun Glowing Red and his hair weant up like super sying and they nuse the power to

Move the Attck to Bio Flamedramon

NO sreamd Bio Flamedramon this cant be who can you be moveing my most powerfule attck

You dont understand the love and hope wean a Human and his digimon work as one said Liam and the attck bast rhite at Bio Flamedramon and the bast was so powerfule it frows him in to the sky nowear to be found

Than after that Liam is laying on the ground out of power and Agumon truns back to Koromon

Than Comander K shows up and Picks and Koromon up Liam carrying him

Hey K ? asked Liam

Yes did you see that man ? he asked And than he pass out

What man ? asked Comander K

End of epsidoe 9

Digimon history season 4

Hi digimon fans said Liam and to day is digimon Frontier

A new digimon season that take place all in the digimon world said Liam dreesed up as Takuya Kanbara

And they diont nuse digimon they became tear digimon said Yoko dreesed up as Zoe Orimoto

And to stop evil digimon takeing over the world said Brade dreesed up as Junpei "J.P." Shibayama

And to have a niceer tone to the show said CJ dreesed up as Koji Minamoto

Till Next time said the team


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10 Osamu Fate

We are shown at Digimon Police HQ Liam is rsting in the Docotrs room and Koromon is sleeping next to him

Yoko Brade and CJ and thear digimon are wating to see if Liam and Koromon will weak up

Man i hope Liam will Weak up said Yoko i am Seard

We all are said CJ

And Liam is haveing a bad dream

And Liam is in a cloneing tank and see the Man he saw with his battle and a young woman who looked like Jeri Katou from digimon season 3

And than he weaks up in a cold sweat

Comander k runs up to him

And Liam is sreaming

Jeri sreamd Liam she is going to die

Liam its okay said Comander k

And the docotr shows up and Puts some Stuff ro clam him down

His he going to be okay ? asked Comander k

He will said The doctor

Back at the underground center Doctor Kousei is waching the news on his computer

In other news this new digimon power cord be more powerfule than the police team nuse said the news woman

Well Liam has pased the first test said Doctor Kousei as he drank his tea

Than the doors open and Osamu shows up badly hurt and scard from his battle with Liam

Oh Osamu you are hear said Doctor Kousei how was the landing ? he joked

Not funny said Osamu i need a new Bio-mode give me one now

I have one for you said Doctor Kousei and gets out the deta stick

Back at HQ Liam weaks up with out reanmbering anything

Than COmander k and The others show up

Hey Boss got to see you up said Koromon

Thanks said Liam

You wear sreaming last time said Brade and Yoko hits him on the arm

Ow hey said Brade rubing it why you did that for ?

Well maybe he dose not whant to talk about it replied Yoko

Talk about what ? asked Liam

Nevernind said Yoko

Liam just looks out of the window

Back at The doctors lap he is working on Mew Bio-mode

I get it now said Osamu samiling

What ? asked Doctor Kousei

You made Liam some how said Osamu but someone found out what you wear doing and you sent him alway

Now Now said Doctor Kousei let me just work on you a little bit more now we have it you new mode

Than in the shadows OSamu became a unkown digimon

Back at the Police team HQ Liam is in his room looking out of the window

I cant reanmber anything said Liam and takes his shart off and looks in a mirror and see that he dose not have a belly button

I have got to find who i am and what i am said Liam crying

And gets out of his room and gets in to a police car and drives off in the dark and stromy rain

And in Comander k's room he looks at the camra footige and see Liam rideing out

I have got to find him said Comander k

Than Koromon shows up

Koromon what are you doing hear ? asked Comander k

I want to help Liam said Koromon me and him have bean frends for as long time

Okay lets go said comander k and he gets his keys to find him

As Liam is driveing he see a old house that look that no one had lived in it for years and Liam stops the car and walks in

And see that it had bean wrack by someone a long time ago and the stuff looked old

Than Liam starts to renamber something

And he see the same kid he saw before as he was walking to a room and opens and a see a younger Doctor Kousei

Hey dad today is the big game said the kid are you comeing ? he asked

Sorry son said Doctor Kousei i have to work with the digimon

But dad i think you like them to much said the kid

I know son but they need me and i need them Maybe i can make you one he said to his son

Than the flashback ends

Liam looks in the old liveing room and see a rocken picter and see a younger him and Doctor Kousei

What am I

Hey Liam said a voice and he truns and see Comander k and Koromon

Your digimon and i wear worried about you and your frends Replied Comander k

K i need to know what am i ? he asked

It this time we talk said Comander k I knew you from somewaer before and they site on a old sofa and Koromon humps on yo Liams arms

Place i need to know said Liam

Well many years back Doctor Kousei had a son name Kiro they lived a happy life untill his son was killd in a car accident he was lost with out him only his assistant Jeri

Helped him

And than he came of with a idea of Cloneing to save people from death

And a lot of money was made in to it and well doctor Kousei nused his sons D.N.A and they you Liam

And ? asked Liam

Well The Japen coverment did not whant clones so they make a strike team named the Black dragons was sent to kill any thing or anyone in that ship

Somehow you must of got out and sent 15 years in sleep said Comander k

Man all this time and i am someones clone said Liam with his head down

Liam you are more than a Clone said Comander k you are human

Back at New city underground Doctor Kousei is talking with McCoy about what happend

How dear you do this to me said Mccoy

Do what ? asked Doctor Kousei all i did was made him part digimon and part human

What you made a monster said McCoy man kill him

And thear Man get out thear guns

Nice said Doctor Kousei you got man to card your back like the cowerd you are

Well meet my gards

than kunemons show up and pison them

Don't worrie they will be fine but i will tell you this that your son is heading to the space center like he always did and laves the room

And Mccoys runs out of the lap

Back at Doctor Kousei old house Liam Koromon and Comander get out and get in the police cars and hear something on the radio

To all police team come in said Kita tear has bean a attck on the moon bace at sector 1

We need to go said Liam

Okay get in said comander k and they get in and drive back to HQ

Back at the Moon Base Osamu is no longer Bio Flamedramon but is now bio Magnamon

Poeple are runging out of the moon base to some ship to get out before it is to late

Come on keep runging you stupid humans said Bio Magnamon and destoys the docking bay

Back at police HQ Liam yoko Brade and CJ and thear digimon and Comander K are takeing off in a space ship

We have got to get thear said Liam

Liam we will get thear said Yoko

And they make it to the moon bace and so dose Mccory

And they land

Okay guys you get the people out said Liam this time it this just me and Osamu said Liam and runs off to find him and Koromon follows him as well

Liam come back said Hawkmon

It dosent matter said CJ we have got to get the people out pf this place

As Comander look at a window he saw Doctor Kousei smileing and walking out of the room to see the battle

I cant belive the man i once looked up to made me in to a monster said bio Magnamon and destoys the controll room

Stop this said Liam

Well Well looks like the Clone came after all said Bio Magnamon

I May be a clone said Liam but i am still human

Koromon ready ? asked Liam

Got it Boss said Koromon

Koromon Digivolve to Agumon

Okay lets do this Boss said Agumon

Oh place this is what you sent to battle me ? asked bio Magnamon i am a Bio digimon and your digimon this just a rookie

Than Bio-Magnamon gets shocked and falls to the ground and it this Mccory with a shock gun

I made you said Mccory and i am going to destoy you

Stop this Said Liam defending him

Get out of the way boy said Mccoy

No said Liam the only reason why he truned his back on you this that you wear a jerk to him

Get out of my way said MC coy and blast the wall by mistake and they get sucked

Oh man said Liam and jumps to save Mccoy and Agumon graps him by the foot and Bio Manamon goes up to Mccoy

But than he see the earth like he always did wean he was little

Well i ceace we made it said Bio Manamon and picks him up and frows him to Liam

I need your hand said Liam

Than Bio Manamon started to blow up all over his body

Liam some humans will never get alone with us Digimon said Bio manamon and flots off to the darkness of space and the door close

No said McCoy what have i done

Liam said Comander k and the others

Wear is Osamu ? asked CJ

he is done he saved us all said Liam with his head down

Well done said a voice and they trun to see Doctor Kousei

I have to say you did well Kiro said Doctor Kousei

No i am not kiro you son is dead but i am Liam

You are a clone my son you will understand that soon said Doctor Koudei and gets his space suit on and flys off

At the room Liam Comander k Agumon and Mccoy are in space suit and are looking at the moon

This is all my fuit said Mccoy if only i was not a monster maybe my son word of bean hear

Guys maybe i can help find him said Liam

No Liam you have said Comander k and they look up at earth fearing that Doctor Koudei has bean something evil

End of epsidoe 10

Digimon history season 5

Hello digimon fans said Liam to day is Digimon Deta Squad said Liam

after 3 years a new digimon show was made said Liam dreesed up as Marcus Damon

And to have police officers stoping evil digimon frombeing nused by people said Yoko dreeded up as Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda

and to stop a war said Brade dreesed up as Keenan Crier

And to have 48 episode said CJ dreesed up as Thomas H. Norstein

Till next time said the team


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11 Yoko past part 1

We are shown at the Police HQ Liam and the others are talking to a grop of school kids

So kids do you want to aske anything to the team ? asked Coamnder k

I do said a young boy with his botamon

Go on replied Comander k

Liam said the boy you wear the first to have you digimon go to the capion level how did you do it ? he asked

Well if you give your digimon love and cear they will become strong said Liam

So what is it about the toy games you have ? asked a girl

They are not toy games said Kita as she got mad they are Digivice that will help are digimon become strong said Kita but comander k takes her away

Brade you are the funny and yet cool tipe in the team said a boy

Thanks said Brade i always get ready to battle doing a misson leach Brade and terriermon

So CJ you are the one you atcs cool and yet so Strong how ? asked a young girl

Well beging the strong guy is not all is about said CJ it this about beging a team player

Oh yoko ? asked A young boy it kind of feels that you and Liam are in Love

No we are not said Liam and Yoko waveing thear hands up and down

Im sorry said the boy did you after had a easy life ? he asked

Than Yoko renambers something from her childhood

We see Yoko Playing in a room with her grandmothers old toys

And is and looks out of the window seeing her older sister working on her songs and her mum and dad working on the sates for the next concert

Than the flashback ends and Yoko seds a tear

Than the Computer truns on and a Digimon is Attcking the city

Guys it looks like a digimon is attcking the city said Reno

Okay guys lets go said Liam and they get out of the door and in to the police cars and head to the city

At the city a Hyogamon was attcking the city

The person who is Controlling him is , Ezekiel alive and well

Ha Ha this is much like it said Ezekiel now that im back new city is all mine

Than The police team showed up and they got out of the car

Man what if that digimon ? Aksed Liam

than the Digimon Analyser shows up

That digimon is Hyogamon he is made of ice and be cearfule he can freeze you read CJ

Okay guys lets do this said Liam

Okay said the team

Gabumon Digivolve to Garurumon

Hawkmon Digivolve to Aquilamon

Terriermon Digivolve to Gargomon

Agumon Digivolve to Greymon

Okay Gargomon and Aquilamon get poeple to savety said CJ and Yoko

You got it CJ replied Garurumon

I got that replied Aquilamon and they go to get people to savety

Okay brade lets take down this snow monster said Liam

Got you said Brade

Nova Blast cryed Greymon and fires a giant fireball at shoots it at Hygamon

Grate said Ezekiel it this the Police team every time i do something they have to make truble

Okay Brade i will need you to tarp Hyagamon said Liam

Got it smiled Brade Gargomon than jumps in the air to shot down the evil digimon

Okay time to take him in said Liam digi transport and trun's Hygamon to a card

Ha that was easy said Liam as he picked the card up

Oh garte every time i get a new digimon to play with they have to show up said Ezekiel and runs off

After the battle we see Liam and the others heading back to HQ

and they get out of the car

Well that was more easy said Liam as he got out of the car

Well lets just get that digimon to kita said CJ as he got out as well

Than Yoko got up and sawsomeing oh i cant belive it

Than Yoko's mum and dad showed up

Yoko's mum looked a lot like Meyrin Hawke from Gundam seed Destiny

And her father was around 49 years old grey hair white sking and suit with a tie and black shoes

Good to see you said Yoko's mum

And you guys must be the help said Yoko's dad

What help ? said a shocked Hawkmon

Hear clean up the place said Yoko's dad and gives Liam the cleaing stuff but he flows it a side

We are not the help said Liam we are police officers

Im sorry who are you ? asked Agumon

Im Airo and this is my wife Kelly said Yoko's dad

And by the way have you ever cleand you place ? asked Kelly

Mum dad what are you doing hear anyway ? asked Yoko

Wait mum and dad ? asked Liam

Wit i know them said Brade they are the Aizawa family they had a young girl who was a pop star said brade

and i happen to be tear seagond Daughter said Yoko

Wit you are thear seagond child ? asked a shocked Brade they never said that in the news

Well they never had time for me said Yoko

Yoko you Nver told us wear you went said her father

Well you never asked said Yoko and a flashback is shown

We see a younger yoko at the age of 18 now leaveing in a apartment and is walking in the snow back to her House than she looks at the Big sceen on top of the billden of her older sister Tsukiko

Some times i wish my famiy never had money in the first place said Yoko than she see a pink bird digimon with a broken wing and is hiden under a Blown box

And she go up to it

And under the box is Pururumon before he became Hawkmon

Hey you okay ? asked Yoko giveing him some Candy

Than Pururumon slowly came out of the box and started to take a bite from it and came up to Yoko and jumped on to her face

Hey do you whant to come with me back home untill your wing hails ? asked Yoko

And Pururumon nods

Okay lets get home before we freeze smiled Yoko and they lave the town to get back home than the flashback ends

Than we are shown at a bar wear Ezekiel is talking to Doctor Kousei

What did you deed me for ? asked Ezekiel i all ready got lots more do to any way

I need you to get this said Doctir Kousei showing a picter that is not shown but Only Ezekiel can see it

Oh you want be to get the family Rainbrow stone ? asked Ezekiel waveing the picter around

Yes and i have just the digimon to help you said Doctor Koisei

Sure said Ezekiel i will do it your a my fav costimure

We are shown at Police team HQ Yoko is walking alway from her mum and dad but they are trieing to talk with her

Honey we need to talk anyway said Yoko's mum

We talked about this for years said her dad

Like what never paying any adegon to me always working with my older sister never comeing to my barthday partys said Yoko

Look dear we still dont understand that you want to this Police team any way ? asked Her mother

I did it to help people who need it said Yoko and went in to the office and the doors close

Hey Yoko are you okay ? asked Hawkmon

Don't aske sreamed Yoko

Guys i had a look at the digimon you sent me said Kita and it was being controlled my someone and i know who it this and they show a picter of Ezekiel

Man Ezekiel ? asked Brade that guy is one mad dude

And now we have report of him heading to the new city bank said Kita

Well we better go said Liam and they run to the car park center but Yoko's mum and dad stops her

Mum Dad i don't have time for this said Yoko tear is a dangerous criminals runging around

Seance wean did you wanted to help ? asked Yoko's mum

Than a flashback is shown

And we are shown at Yoko's apartment Yoko Opens the door and puts Pututumon down

Hope you like it smiled Yoko and Purumon starts to look around and jumps on to the sofa and takes a Nap

Than Yoko set next to Purumon and truned on the tv and see the news

And today ten people wear killed in a bomb attck at the underground center said The newswoman

I want to help people someday said Yoko beting Pururumon's head

Than the flashback ends

Than Yoko and hawkman run off

Young lady said her mum as she got mad

And she gets in the car with Liam and the others and they frive off

At the city Ezekiel shows up with a Digmon

Okay renamber to dig to the bank got it ? asked Ezekiel

Got it said Digmon

Than the police team showed up

Oh garte a digmon said Liam

Guys be cearfule that digimon is a digmon tear Armor is heavry proted so trie not to get to close to it said Kita talking in to the comelink

Got it said Liam okay guys time to Digivole

Got it said the digimon anf they digivloe

Not so fast said Digmon

Gold Rush cryed Digmon and fires his drills at the digimon and they get badly hurt

Lets get out of hear said Ezekiel

Got it said Digmon and he digs a hole and get alway

Grate he got alway said Liam

Oh man we lost said Agymon

It this okay Agumon said Liam we wear no much for him any way

We are shown at HQ Liam and the others come out of the car and Yoko is talking to her mum and dad

Yoko we need to talk to you about this said Her mum

And it this time for you to come home any way said her dad

Okay look Yoko is her own person said Liam but Brade and Cj stop him from doing soemthing stupid

Look they are her family said CJ

Well yoko is old ehouch to make her own choese said Liam

Well we talked to her about it and she will get married said her dad

What ? asked a shocked Liam

They sent me an email about a arranged marriage said Yoko

And everybody is shocked about it even Liam

End of epsidoe 11

hello digimon fans said Liam and to day this Digimon Xros Wars

It was a new show in 2010 said Yoko dreesed up as Akari Hinomoto

And to have digimon geting mixed said Liam dreesed up as Taiki Kudou

And to show evil war Generals said Cj dreesed up as Kiriha Aonuma

And to show all of it taken in the digimon world with lots of war and danger said Brade dreesed up as Nene Amano

Till next time said Brade

Humm Brade thats it now said Liam we have done all six seasons to the fans said Liam

So thats it ? asked Brade oh man and walks off to chane back to his police outift

That all for now smiled Liam and walks off


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12 Yoko past part 2

We are shown at the recreation room wear Brade CJ and Liam are talking about Yoko and her arranged marriage her mum and dad set up for her

Man i still cant belive Yoko's mum and dad set up a arranged marriage said Liam

First off they never took the time to know her she runs alway from them and they show up out of nowear said CJ it seems odd

Well i hope they dont stay to long said Brade

And i hard the person they pick for yoko has more money than them said CJ

Relly said a shocked Brade

And his name is Gus said CJ

wait Gus ? asked Brade and starts to leacgeth with Brade Agumon and terriermon about it

Than Yoko and Hakmon show up

Oh Hi yoko said Brade as he got up a book i am just reading

get her by the ride as he looked at the book

And i am looking at Wild planet said Liam and opens the book and sreams in hooror

Ah my eyes it bruns as he starts rolling around

Guys if it is about me geting married i am not doing it she said to them

Good for you Yoko said Liam as he got up

Thanks replied yoko

At a 5 star Hoteal Yoko Mum and dad and Gus mum and dad are talking

Good Good said Gus dad it is deside Gus will marrie Yoko

Than Yoko and Hakmon show up

Mum Dad we need to talk said Yoko

What about dear ? asked her dad

About this marrige said Yoko

Lets talk about this after said his dad

At a underground bar Two of Ezekiel's man are garding the place

Than out of the shadows Doctor Kousei show up with a suit case Than Ezekiel man get theare guns out

Who go theare Frend or Foe ? one of them asked

Than Doctor Kousei takes of his hat to show himself

oh sorry Kousei we have to see who it was said one of Ezekiel man

With Digimon police Around is kind of hard to tell who is comeing said the older gard

Well your doing a good job smiled Kousei and he go up to the shorter one

So is he in ? he asked Kousei

Just Eating some Chekien Balls and some Rice

Good smiled Kousei as go in to the bar

In side Are full of criminals

People are looking at Doctor Kousei

And see Ezekiel on a chair next to the bars man

And gets a chair as well and sits next to him

Your digimon did not do the job i need him to do said Doctor Kousei

What was i going to do ? asked Ezekiel Liam and his frends show up at the wrong time

Well i get the Rainbrow stone said Ezekiel and i know wear the wedding will be at

And gets out of his site and puts the money on the table and leaves

At Police team HQ Yoko is talking to her mum and dad

Dear we still have to talk about this said her dad

Look i am not going to marrie Gus okay said Yoko

Yoko place understand we are broke said her mum

What ? asked a shocked Yoko but how she asked

Well you see we nused are money on your sisters Consrtes

We have no money said her mother still shocked

After that she married a elementary school teacher and after that we got leaft with nothing

We have no money said her mum you know i dont think i will ever stop saying that how do people get money ? asked her mum

They have something cord jobs wich you shode have said Yoko

Yoko we have never asked you for anything place do this for us said her mum

Than Yoko has a flashback At her apartment Yoko is waching the news with Poromon about a killer name Blade sam

Oh Poromon i want to help in some way said Yoko waching the news and looks at her laptop and see that Digimon police team need new nambers

Maybe we can as she smiled

Than the flash back ends

Okay i will do it said Yoko with her head down

At the recreation room Yoko tells this to the others

You did what ? asked the guys and the digimon

I know said Yoko my they need my help

And you said Yes said a angry Liam

Guys i know said Yoko but..

Than Liam walks out of the room

Hey boss wait up said Agumon

We see Liam puching the wall

You have feelings for her dont you ? asked Agumon

I cear about her said Liam she reminds me of someone from my past said liam and walks off

The Next day the Wedding take place at Police team HQ

Yoko is in her white wedding Drese

Cj and Kita are geting the band ready and Brade and Terriermon are looking at the cake

Humm arranged Wedding cake smiled Brade and is about to toch it but is stop by kita

Brade you Promest said Kita

what i cant eat no way you lie said Brade

No you keep alway from the cake replied kita you said you would

Okay Okay said Brade

We are shown at a Fake Caketering van Ezekiel and his two man are in it

Humm sir i think the digmon is hungry said one of his men

I know i know said Ezekiel once we get the Rainbow stone after wewill get it something to eat

At the window Liam is looking at the city and thinking about the stupid Wedding

Than Liam hears a knowk on the door

Oh come in said Liam

Than the door opens up and Comander k show up

Hey i thote you need to talk said Comander k

Sure smiled Liam i think i need a talk

I see and Yoko is helping renambring your past in some way said Comander k as he drank his tea

And in some way i have feelines for her said Liam

Liam no matter what happens Yoko is always going to help you said Comander k

Than Liam smiles and hugs comander k

We are shown at the wedding Liam is next to Brad

Than Yoko came in

And her so cold Feonce smils evily

Than they stand togehter as yoko looks at Liam still has dome feelines for him

Dearly gareftd hear to day we have Yoko and Gus to day said the Minister

I have something to say said Liam has he got up

What is he trieing to do ? asked Gus ruring my weddin

Yoko if this is what you whant i will be happy for you said Liam and sites back down

Yoko feels touch by what Liam said

And so dose Yoko mum and dad for the first time in years

Than the power go off and a big sound is heard

Whats that ? asked Comander k

We better go and find out said Liam and him and the others go to find out and so dose yoko

Than we are shown at a room with digmon Ezekiel and his men

Good job boys we are in said Ezekiel as he got out of the hole

And look Boss the stone said one of his men

Good smiled Ezekiel once we get out we will get are payment

I think your payment will have to wait said Liam

Oh grate you guys said Ezekiel and is this wear you are going to bet up my digimon kick my men down and get me right ?

Well we are said Brad

Well not this time smiled Ezekiel i have gave my digmon some new updates on his armor trie to brake his shell

Okay guys if i am geting married lets have one last battle smiled Yoko

Got it replied Liam

You two said Ezekiel brake down that door untill digmon takes the pigs down

Sir said his two men and nuse safe brakeing wepong to Openg it

Gabumon Digivolve to Garurumon

Hawkmon Digivolve to Aquilamon

Terriermon Digivolve to Gargomon

Agumon Digivolve to Greymon

Okay guys lets do this said Greymon

Okay guys lets take cear of digmon said CJ

Time to end this said Ezekiel and gets out his controller

Than digmon nuse his drill to attck Garurumon but Greymon knowks him to the ground

Good job Liam said CJ

Thank replied Liam

Guys hurry up said Ezekiel i cant keep this up

Yes sir said his men and they work faster

Nova blast said Greymon and shots down digmon by the legs

Okay so a little hit did not work that much said Liam

We need to combind are Attcks for this one replied Yoko

Grate idea said CJ if we do that we can make more damige

Its always good to give it a trie said Liam

Nova blast said Greymon and shots out a fire ball out of his

Gargo Pellets said Gargomon Fires the vulcans on both of his arms

Howling Blaster said Garurumon Spews high-temperature blue flames from his mouth

Wind Breath said Aquilamon and makes a wind strom out of his moth

than a gient ball strikes digmon and weakens him

Okay guys let me take this one in said Yoko and she gets out her digivice

Digitransport and truns digmon in to a card

Than the smoke clears and the vlute that had the rainbow stone is gone

Grate Ezekiel got alway said Brad

Well look on the good side said Liam we did stop his digimon

True pelied Agumon as he just trun back from Greymon

We are shown at the docks wear Ezekiel is with the rainbow stone than Doctor Kousei show up with two tankmons

Well you got it ? asked Kousei

Oh yes we did smiled Ezekiel and hands it to him

Good said Kousei and hands him some money

After that the weddin was over and Yoko did not get marride in the end after her mum and dad seen she was her own person

I cant belived it you let your daughter do all this stuff ? asked Gus mum what kind of family are you ? she asked

One of the best replied Yoko dad

Look we know said Gus dad you need are money dont you

No i dont think so said Yoko mum

Than Yoko frew her bouqet to Gus mum who gets it and fulls over and lands on the cake

No not the arranged Wedding cake said Brad and him and terriermon put thear heads down

Liam looks happy that Yoko got a Relasonship with her mum and dad at last

End of episode 12


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13 Brad past

We are shown at Police HQ Liam and the others and talking to Kita about the digivice and the stuff they nuse

So have you got any questens ? asked Kita

I do said Liam with his hand up

Go on Liam said Kita

Well about the digitransport thing he said dose it scan them or something ? he asked

Well it dose expland kita than it scans what digimon it is and than it is trun back in to a card to be ready to sent to the digimon center

Oh so that how it works said Liam

Oh i have something to say said Brad as he wave his hand up

Go on said Kita

Wuy dont we have code names for are selfs said Brad like the JLU or the JLA

Brad we are police officers said CJ not superheros

Than Brad has a flashback wean he was a kid with his pet digimon Zerimon are reading a Dc comic

You know Zerimon one day i want to be a hero said Brad showing him his superman comic

So you want to have a big s on your chest ? asked Zerimon

Relly funny said Brad

Than he see a young girl who looked a lot like molly from salior moon

And two boys are takeing her Luch and passing it to each other

Hey give it back said the girl place

Oh relly said the bullys

Hey said a voice and they look to see a younger brad

She did say the magic woulds

After the Fhite Brad is knowk out and the class leave him behind and the teachers show up to take him to the nuse office

After that school him and his dad who is fixing cars is talking to him

His dad had brown hair has clases and white skin and woeking cloes on

Brad how many times have i told you not to get in to Fhites said his dad

20 times replied Zerimon with a smile

Look brad what are you going to do wean you grow up ? asked His dad have a big s and fly around ?

Than brad looks alway

Than the flashback ends we are shown at the new city video came center

A gane Known as the Black sullks show up with the leader known as Hunsiker who was around 34 dark hair dark voice a black suit come in to a room to see

Ezekiel

As he opend the door he see him reading a book and his two man garding him

Hey Hunsiker long time no see smiled Ezekiel as he put his book down

I need a good powerfule digimon said Hunsiker and gets out some money for him

You came to the Rhite guy smiled Ezekiel as he pick it up and i have the digimon for you he said with a smile

Back at Police center Brad is looking out of the window reanmering his past

And he Reanmbers his graduation and after it ends he is talking with his dad about his job

Well son got any jobs in mind ? asked His dad

Well i cold always work at the airport

And we see Brad and Terriermon eating the band food and the boss come in

Hey looks around and see Brad and Terriermon on the floor

Than his face become red and fires him

His next job is working at pizza planet his boss come in and see him eating all the food

Hey boss said Brad

Than his boss kicks him out and fires him

His next job is working as a missionary for some Leomon but the team are leaveing but not brad or Terriermon

What are you doing ? asked Brad

We have to go said the leader

But what about them ? asked Brad they need help

Well the digihunters are comeing and we cant do anything said the leader and they lave

Than brad gets his 300 outfit and gets the Leomons ready with Terriermon

Mam to day we die in hell sreamed Brad and they run to the battle and ends up fired once more

We see Brad looking at the News on tv at his dads house and see digimon police team

Maybe police team smiled Brad

Than we are shown back at the police center Than comander k speacjks on the spekers

Team come to the coman center now said Comander k

And the team show up Comander k and Kita show up as well

Whats going on guys ? asked Liam

Its about the Yakuza said Comander k the leader of the Black sullks Hunsiker as got a new digimon to take down other Yakuza unlesse they trun over to him

And we will stop him said CJ

Lets go guys said Liam and they get in the car

At the Markget Hunsiker is with his digimon Meramon

Ha Ha is this so much fun smiled Hunsiker

I think your fun is over said a voice and he looks to see Liam and the others

Well you are digimon police team smiled Hunsiker

Well we are going to stop you said Liam

Well time to see what my new digimon can do smiled Hunsiker attck them

Okay guys its time to digivole smiled GJ

Got it said the digimon

Gabumon Digivolve to Garurumon

Hawkmon Digivolve to Aquilamon

Terriermon Digivolve to Gargomon

Agumon digivolve to Greymon

Okay guys lets to this said CJ

Got it said Garurumon

Than Garurumon runs up to Meramon

And bites him on the arm

But meramon frows him a side

Ha this digimon is what i need smiled Hunsiker once your out of the way all the Yakuza will have to trun over to me

We are not going to let you do this said Liam

Not this i power him up with a armor card smiled Hunsiker

Than a aermor go around Meramon and power him up

No thats bad said CJ

Why ? asked Yoko

Thats a power card it was never ment to come out for being to dangurous Explaned CJ

Wait i renamber me and Kita work on one said Brad but it is kind of Risky

Kind i need you to send me the card said Brad talking on the Digivice

Okay Brad but be cearfule okay said Kita and sends it on to his digivice

OKay time to power up Gargomon said Brad

Got it said Gargomon

Brad scans the Crad

Than armor with power canon come on to him

Okay ready Gargomon ? asked Brad

Ready said Gargomon and fire and desoryos the armor that Meramon had on and knowks him to the ground

Digi-card scan said Brad and truns him to a Card

Than Liam and Cj handcuff Hunsiker

Back at police team HQ Comander k is looking at the card that Hunsiker nuse for his digimon

I want to find out how the how he got them cards said Comander k

Sir said Reno and Kita and walk off

At Brad dad's work shop brad brings some food to his dad and finds him sleeping with a sracpbook of picter of him with digimon police team

Brad smiles and puts a blanket over him and leaves the room

End of episode 13

A little story from Gm

I read dc comics i work on earth 14

I have done batman storys and now i am working on my superman one

I look at the comics i have and i say wow i am a true dc fan


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14 CJ Past

We are shown at new city it is Halloween Kids are in outfits at Police team HQ

Kita and Commander K are setting up the party

Man some time I feel like a kid said Kita as he set up the Lights

It's good to have some fun said Commander k

We are shown at CJ room of him looking at the window

Hum I will never forget that day said CJ

We see CJ ten years Old with his dad going out Trick or Treating

Than a man in a mask stop them and points out a gun at them

Than we hear a know

Come in said CJ

And we see Yoko dressed up as Katara from avatar the legend of aang

Hey are you going to come to the party? Asked Yoko

No thanks said CJ

Oh okay said Yoko and close the door

We are shown at the party Liam dressed up as Conner Kent/Superboy

And brad dressed up as Naruto and Kita is dressed up as Catwoman

And commander k is dressed up as kazuma kiryu from yakuza

Well this is so Grate said Liam

You said it Boss said Agumon who is in a harry potter outfit

And the good part is no one is up to any good smiled Liam

But they are wrong

At the new city prison a man around 47 silver hair and a prison outfit and scars around his body and his face takes down a police officer and Hijacks a Police car

Good to get out after years of rotting in prison smiled the prisoner

It's time to get back to new city

At the party CJ is in the command centre and gets a message from the prison centre that Skull hand jack is out

CJ looks shock about it and sheds a tear

I'm not going to let him hurt anyone else

Gabumon I want you to come with me said CJ

Got it said Gabumon

CJ gets in a police car and drive off

At the party Kita comlink turn and and show that someone took a police car without a report

Commander CJ just took a Police car without us knowing

What why would he not tell us? He asked

For this reason said Kita and show him the picture of skull hand jack

Oh no said Commander k

We are shown at a underground lap wear Skull hand jack Breaks in to

Oh it is so good to see the old lap once more smiled Skull hand jack

Than looks at some old tanks and in side is an army of Bakemon

At the streets Liam and Yoko and Brad and the digimon are back in uniform and are looking for CJ

Man I can't believe CJ just went off like that said Liam

Well there a look of CJ we don't know yet said Yoko

We are shown at old Warehouse's CJ is looking for the man who killed his dad

CJ I know your mad said Gabumon but you have to move on

No said CJ not yet not well he still around

And we are shown in a flashback CJ as a kid at the police centre than his mum come and hugs him as she heard the news

Oh CJ I'm so sorry said his mum

And the younger CJ hugs her as well

Than the flashback ends with CJ looking at the sky and see an army of Ghost digimon

Outside the park Yoko and Hawkmon see the ghost as well

What are they? Asked Yoko it is hard to tell what they are

I think we better find the others said Hawkmon

Good idea said Yoko

Outside the city the Bakemon are making trouble around the city

Liam and Agumon are trying to stop them but are having a hard time stopping them as well as Brad and Terriermon

Man we are not having any Luck said Liam

I know what you mean said Brad is attacks go frown them

We need to find the others and come up with a backup plan said Liam

Okay than yet go said Terriermon and they run off

Outside the park Yoko meats up with Liam and the others

Guys did you see them ghost digimon? Asked Yoko

We did said Liam and Brad as they both said it at the same time

I know said they are said Kita as she was talking in to the digivice

They are Bakemon a Ghost digimon really stupid and really know wean to make trouble

So how do we take them down? Asked Liam are attacks can't work on them

I know what can said a voice and they see CJ

My dad work on a card that can stop ghost digimon

Kita I need you to send me the card on to my digivice said CJ

But CJ it has ever bean test on said Kita not even your dad nursed it

But it's always good for a test run said CJ

Okay than said Kita just be careful okay and sends it to his digivice

Okay let's hope this works said CJ

We are shown at the city the Bakemon have over taken the city

Skull hand jack smiles evil like

This is Grate said Skull hand jack I now have new city

I don't think so said a voice and looks to see CJ and the others

Well looks Like Police team found me said Skull hand jack but you really think I'm going down?

I do said CJ and show him the dig card

Okay Gabumon its time to digivole

Got it said Gabumon

Gabumon digivole to Garurumon

Okay lets nurse the new card said CJ and puts it in to his digivice

Than Garurumon attacks become powerful to take down ghost digimon

Okay let's take down them ghost digimon said CJ

Howling blaster said Garurumon and Freeze them all

Digicard transport and turns them all to cards

And CJ handcuffs Skull hand jack

And this time you're going always for good said CJ

After that we are shown at the graveyard wear CJ plants a Rose on his fathers

Commander k and the other watch him paying his Resect to his father

You know guys I always thought of CJ kind of the standoffish guy you know said Liam

But I can see CJ has things he wants to keep to himself and has reasons for what he is expand Liam

I understand what you're saying replied Kita

It's kind of sad said Yoko He acts like that must to cover up his fears

I understand what he feels said Liam

And after that CJ leaves his father grave and come back to his team

End of episode 14


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15 Liam past

At a dark Night at Police team centre Liam is sleeping and is having a bad dream

We are shown him and a girl running from the black dragon's gun shots cold is hard

Run Kiro said the girl and they keep running than a scream can be hard

Than Liam weak up in a cold sweat

Why I'm I still having toes dreams said Liam and looks at the window

At tower Doctor Kousie is looking at him

Soon Liam you will come back to me he said and leaves the tower

The next day at the doctor office Liam and the others are having a blood test

Liam is first in line with the others

Oh man why can't they just do it a defriend day? Asked Brad

Hey its important to have a blood test to see if we are okay said CJ

Okay next said the doctor and Liam come in

Liam is on a bed and the doctor gets a needle

Now Liam you remember me don't you? Asked the doctor

Sure do said Liam

Now I need you to be still I am just going to nurse his needle to take a bit of your blood okay? Asked the doctor

I understand said Liam

After the team got the blood test the doctor is having a look at each one and has a look at Liam's

No this can't be Right said the doctor I got to talk to kita about this

At Kita room kita is working on her laptop on the digimon the team have captured over the last few weeks

Then she gets a phone call from the doctor

Yes doctor Ray what is it? Asked kita what you're sure

We are shown back at the lap doctor ray is talking with commander k and kita

So you're saying its true? Asked commander k

Yes replied Doctor Ray let me show you and show and show the test of Liam blood

True they were Unbelievable for ever me to find hard to believe

First I found high levels of chemicals in his body that keep him from getting sick

And his IQ is way High even for a Neale person age and show Kita Liam past test

So Liam was done artificially…with drugs? Asked commander k

Most likely said the doctor but we need to not let anyone find out about this just yet said doctor ray

Okay thanks for showing us this said Kita

And commander k and kita leave the room

And they are talking in k office

K this show that Liam need help said Kita we have to tell him as she put the test down next to him

I know what you're saying said commander k but we knew Doctor Kousie did things to Liam

And we knew you had your own problems said Kita and leaves the room

Commander k opens his drew and opens a little back box that show the Black dragon Logo on it

And show a Bag of the logo on it

I will never forget what I did on that day he said to himself

The next day Liam is in his room than the speakers go on

Liam place can you come and see us? Asked commander k

I wonder what I did now. Asked Liam and come in to the living room he opens the door

Agumon and the others show up with party hats

Happy birthday said the team

Thanks guys smiled Liam

And kita made you a cake said Hawkmon

Then she brings out a big birthday cake with Cherry and choclet Liam gets a Knife and it gets stuck in it

Hum kita but did you but in to it? Asked Liam its rock hard

I think I must have overcook it sorry said Kita

It's still good to me said Liam thanks guys this means a lot to me

No problem said commander k

After the party Liam looks out of the window at the moon Yoko comes up to him

Hey are you okay? Asked Yoko

Yes thanks said Liam hum Yoko their something you got to know about me I'm not human like the rest of you guys

Wait what? Asked Yoko

I'm a clone expand Liam I was made by Doctor Kousie to be his first line of clones but I know you may be mad at me said Liam

Liam I'm not mad said Yoko I don't see you has a clone I see you has a human

Thanks replied Liam and they hug

I want to do something for you said Yoko

Thanks I think tear is an old space centre up in space said Liam I think that's where I need to find my past

Okay lets go said Yoko

At the hanger bay Yoko and Liam Agumon and Hawkmon are in ship 1

Okay Liam you sure you want to do this? Asked Yoko

Are you sure it's safe? Asked Hawkmon space is a bad place

Oh its okay Hawkmon said Agumon it's like I always say you have to break a few rules to make an egg on bread

Okay let's take this ship out for a ride

Than they take off and had to space

At commander k office he sees the ship taken off

What the hell are they doing? He asked I got to get Brad and CJ for this

At space at a Pirate ship to people are playing digimon cards

Ha I win said the Older man

Oh man you always win said the woman I still can't beat you

Than the tracking single come on and they see a police team ship

Oh grate a police team ship said the man hey mikaze better tell the capting about this

Sure Alex said Mikaze and go to the captings room

In the captings room he has a picture of his dead wife with his Daughter who died as well

Sir said mikaze

What is it? Asked the Capting

A Police team ship just came out of earth and his heading to an old space senter said Mikaze

I'm going said the capting stay with the ship okay he said the leaves the room

At Yoko and Liam ship they land in the old space centre

Okay we are hear said Yoko

Thanks yoko it means a lot to me said Liam and him Agumon and Yoko and Hawkmon leave the ship and find old box with a name saying from Lodonia

I wonder what is in it. Asked Yoko and she opens it to find out of date drugs

What drugs? Asked Liam how can that be? He asked

I don't know what ever they did to you must have had to do something with these drugs

I still don't remember anything about that said Liam it's still a blur and they walk on father a head and find dead body of doctors and people that help clone Liam

Oh my god said Liam than full to the ground and starts to have a flashback

And remembers the back dragons killing the people who help clone him

Than Yoko start to Vomit on the floor

My god this is Horrid said Liam

Agumon looks at the tags on the doctor

They wear going to blow this lap up said Agumon

Really? Asked Liam but I don't understand why? He asked

We have to keep walking said Yoko and they do so

At the hanger bay the capting of the ship lands in as well and see Yoko and Liam ship

Jeri that Clone will pay for what he did to you said the capting

As they walk in they find a Kids room that looks old Liam go in and find an old Acting toy

Than has a flashback with playing it as a kid and people looking at him at a window seeing what he can do

Than Liam snaps out of his flashback and puts the toy down and he and Yoko and tear digimon keep walking on

Than they open an old door and they find an old cloning lap

Wow I can't believe it said Liam this is where I was born this is my birthplace

Liam looks at an old workplace and finds a picture of Jeri with her mother

It's her Jeri said a shock Liam and picks up the picture

Yes it is said a voice and he turns to see the capting hooding Yoko hostage with a gun

Don't hurt Yoko said Liam

Or your be sorry said Hawkmon

It's that clone flute you are the one who got my little girl killed said the capting

What? Asked a shock Liam I never

I remember at my shop she told me she was going to help bring a clone to girl

And we see a Flashback of her teeing her dad the news

After I heard that the black dragon took out every one I knew who to blame

You said Jeri dad you shod be dead clone scum

I never said a hurt Liam

Well this is fun said a voice

And they look up and see Doctor Kousei with a cup of tea

Kousei said Jeri dad I still have some hate for you

Oh come on said Kousei it feels like going back to wear it all began

Oh and Kiro I think you shoed see this picture and flows him a picture of him as baby after getting clone with Jeri holding him

What? Asked Liam what does this all have to do with Jeri

Oh did I tell you with cloning I had to get female D.N.A from some wear for my work you see with the new type of cloning need both male D.N.A. and female so I took it from her

And we are shown a flashback of Jeri talking with doctor Kousei

Liar give it back gives back my blood Sample said Jeri we can't do this

The clone his my son ill use anything to make the clone no matter what it takes

You cone mad can't you see what will you give this clone fear a reason to hate? Asked Jeri

Is this going to give the child happiness? She asked

I don't clear the Female D.N.A. is what I will need to make him what he is

We are than shown at a lap wear Doctor Kousei is talking with the Jpen leader

Are you sure you can change the laws for cloning? Aced Kousei it's still illegal

I can change the law said the Jpan Leader

And I can help you you're your funding you're your research

Than the flashback ends

Well it's good to have everyone here and I plan to bomb this place to kingdom come so by and the kousei leaves and the doors close

Yoko bites Jeri dad hand and runs back to Liam

Look what ever I did I am sorry but I will try to do the right thing said Liam

And after everying I said you still not feel bad said Jeri dad

I am said Liam and I know we will see each other at some point said Liam and him and Yoko and Agumon and Hawkmon leave and so dose Jeri dad

Yoko and Liam get in the ship and take off and so dose Jeri dad and they get out in time and the lap blows up wiping out Liam dark past behind him

Than commander k ship show up who is not happy

At police team HQ K is talking with Liam and Yoko

Stupid dumb reckless I have at least 20 more need I go on? He asked

Sir it's my flute said Yoko I was helping him

I know you two will be doing Night weach for 5 weeks said K place get out

Okay said Liam but K I found out a bit more about my self

What? Asked Coamdner k

And the lunch room Liam tells the news to Brad and CJ

Wow so you're a clone? Asked Terriermon that's so cool

It is said Brad

I can't believe it I always believed clone cold never be made said CJ

But it's all shocking said Gabumon

I know I found out a bit more about my past said Liam and I will find out more

That Night Liam is holding the picture of Jeri and her mother

Good night mum said Liam and sheds a tear

At space at the ship Jeri dad take a look of earth from his window

Good night Jeri said his dad

End of episode 15


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16 a digimon christmas

At Police team HQ Liam yoko Brad and CJ are seting the the Christmas Lights up

Man i cant belive it said Liam are first Christmas

Well i think it is going to be fun said Yoko

Well lets hope it stays that way said Agumon

Kind of hope so said Liam

Well with Mater Thife and People who nuse digimon for evil who knows said Cj

Team i need you to look around the city to see everyone is safe on Christmas eve okay ? he asked

Sure me and yoko will go said Liam

Good to know

After that Liam Yoko Hawkmon and Agumon are walking around and see kids cavering around a big yellow toy bear

Hey Liam i know that digimon said Yoko

Its a Monzaemon he loves kids and evry year he give them some

Wow that too cool said Liam than Liam spots a young homeless girl at a Shinto prying to the gods

Place bring my mother back i miss her so much said the girl

Than the Monzaemon come up to her and gave her a toy doll

Hear you go little girl said the digimon

Thank you sir said the little girl

Poor kid i am going to see if she is okay said Liam and go to the shinto

Hey you okay ? asked Liam

Your a digimon officer ? asked the girl

Sure am you like Gum ? asked Liam

Thanks said the girl and takes it

Okay can you till me wear you mum and dad are ? he asked

My dad is dead my mum is missing said the girl

So how long Liam ? asked

A year she replied

Last year kind of sounds like that earthqueack thathappend said Yoko

Well was tear any report about any mums ? asked Liam

Humm i dont know said Yoko lots of thing happned on that day

Hey i see you want to come in ? asked the man who own the Shinto

Her name is Suki said the owner she come each year hopeing she come back the earthquack did a lot of damige

Wow i cant belive it said Liam

I bean looking after her said the owner

Hey Yoko you said you know a digimon that go back in time ?

Well yes said Yoko no no you are not going to chance anything you know what comandr k and Kita would say ?

Well we have to do something he said

Okay than said Yoko

okay lets go said Hawkmon

At the dock Ezkiel is next to Ted the shanta jerk

Well you got the money ? Ezkiel asked

Sure do said Ted and give it to him

A the New year Center a clockmon is looking at the new year clock

My my my looks like new years is comeing up said Clockmon and he hears a knowk on the door

Humm i wonder who is knowing ? he wonder

He opens it and see Yoko Liam Agumon and Hawkmon

Hello we need your help asked Liam

After that Liam explans everything

And you see thats why we need your help he said

Look kid i want to help he said to Liam but i cant risk Changeing time

Place Clockmon said Liam

Oh fine thane said Clockmon but i need to Meak a time bubble so no one can see us

Cool thanks said Liam

Liam are you sure we wont get in Truble ? asked Hawkmon

Hey we are only helping said Liam it wont be any truble

At the park Monzaemon is giveing out toys to the kids

Than at on top of a billden Ezekiel puting a Shadow cear in to him wean he was takeing a rest

Ha with that shadow cear in he will become mine to controll said Ezekiel and truns on the controlls

Than his fir became black and becmae evil

Mewile at the time bubble Liam Yoko Agumon hawkmon and Clockmon

and they end up at Tokyo many years ago

Okay so we are back at the right time said Liam looking at his digivice

Reanmber he must to chance anything in the past understand ? clockmon adked them

Sure do said Liam

Than the earthqack happend

Its happen said Liam

Man i wish we cold help said Agumon

We cant said Clockmon we cant end up chaneing the timeline

Okay all we need to do is find suki and her mother said Liam

Got it said Clockmon

Than they stop to see Skui with her mother who are under a bus staion

Suki i am going to go get some help said suki mum place stay hear

Place let me come said Skui

Im sorry it this to risky your be safe said her mum and runs in to the city

Okay Clockmon follow her said Liam

Okay your the boss said clockmon

Than they follow to wear Skui mother going

Man i feel like crud just siting in this time bubble said Agumon

Guys you know we cant chance anything hear said Liam we have to live it like it is

I understand said Agumon

They follow Suki mother than a learge billden lands on to her

Oh man is she okay ? aked Yoko

Look said Liam as he pointed to a metic team as they got her in to the car and took her alway

Hey wear are they takeing her ? asked Yoko

I think i know said Liam Clockmon follow them he said

You got it said Clockmon

We are shown at a Hospitol Suki mum weaks up a doctor shows up

Wear am i ? Suki mother as she look around

Are you okay ? asked one of the doctors

I think so said suki mother

Can you tell me your name ? he asked

I dont know said suki mother as she start to cry

but do you know wear you live ? asked the doctor

I cant renamber she said

Outside Liam and the others see this

No wonder she cant renamber said Liam she has amnesia

Hey Boss whats amnesia ? asked Agumon

Its something you get wean you hit your head hard expland Liam

Well it meaks seance now said Yoko she cant renamber what happend to her and nobdoy in hong kong knows her

Well we know now said Liam Clockmon can you take us back to 2099

And they made it home

Okay Yoko i need you to go to Hong kong said Liam i will tell Suki

Got it said Yoko

Thank you for your help clockmon said Liam giveing him a handsake

No problem said clockmon

And Liam and Agumon run to find suki

Okay Hawkmon we have got to Hong kong its better that you digivole okay ? asked Yoko

Got it said Hawkmon

Hawkmon digivole to Aquilamon

Get on he said and Yoko jumps on and they take off

As Liam and Agumon got to the city they saw a big evil digimon attckng the city

Is that Monzaemon ? asked Liam looks like he has chance

Than Liam got his digivice and looks in to find a shadow cear in side of him

Looks like someone puy a shadow cear in to him said Liam

What do we do ? asked Agumon

We have to stop him but not hurt him said Liam

Understand said Agumon

Agumon digivole to Greymon

Nova blast said Greymon and shots out fire balls out of his mouth

And shots some shots at the evil controll Monzaemon

Oh grate police team said Ezkiel they are always meaking things hard for me now they are going to ruin my pay day

Than CJ and Brad show up with Gargomon and Garurumon show up

Gargomon fires his guns at him

Hey guys good to see you smiled Jess

We got a missige that a digimon was attcking the city said CJ

So we cam just in time said Brad

Guys we have to trun him back to his old self said Liam

Okay got it said Brad

Than Suki see whats happening

Monzaemon place stop this she said

Back at Hong Kong Yoko and Hawkmon are talking to Suki mum who is at her new penthouse is talking with her

Wait so your telling me i have a Daughter ? asked Suki mum as he put her drink on the table

You sure do said Yoko her name is Suki and he missed you so much

And she bean looking for you a long time said Hawkmon

Suki ? asked her mum

Back at the battle Greymon and the others are geting a beting from WaruMonzaemon

We cant stop him said Liam but we have to trie

Man i cant get a shot on him said Gargomon all my shots just dont keep him down

Than Garurumon jumps in the air and nuse one of his attcks

Freeze Fang said Garurumon and bites his arm and frows him a side

We got to find a way to stop him said Yoko

than out of the sky come Yoko with suki mum rideing on Aquilamon

And they land down and they get off

Its good to see you Yoko said Liam

Mum its relly you said Suki and hugs her

mum i mess you so much she said

Im sorry but who are you ? she asked

Wait you dont reanmber anything about us ? suki asked in a shock voice

Oh this is to good said Ezkiel and nuse the controoll and knowk down a bilden

Than Suki and push her out of the way and knowks her head on the side walk

Okay thats it said Liam than his hair truns Gold once more

Okay Greymon lets end this said Liam

Got it said Greymon and shot up his most powerfule novablast yet at WaruMonzaemon than the black cear fulls out of him and become monaemon agine

Than Liam hair become back to nomale

Okay that was starnge said CJ

It kind of dose it at time said Liam

Man i got to get out of hear before they find me said Ezkiel and runs off

Than Suki mother starts to weak up

Suki its you said her mum

and she hugs her

Mum im so happy your back

She renambers her now said Liam

Im so sorry i leaft you i promes i will never leave you said her mum

Later that Night Suki and her mum are back at home at Hong kong

Suki hears a sound and go to see what it is and its a Digivice with a pink digi egg

She is see the card

it said to Suki have a fun christmas

Than she hugs and egg

Later that night Comander k is talking with Liam and yoko about what happend

You guys knew better said K Clockmons are not to be nuse as a time device

We knok said Liam

and Seance its christmas we are over looking it said Comander k

Thanks K smiled Liam

Hey lets party guys said Kita and starts the party music up and every body had one hell of a christmas

End of capter 16

To my readers have a happy christmas from GM


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 17 Past of a Fate

We are shown at Doctor Kousei lap wear he is playing chess by himself and move the horse

As he look at the Chair he saw somekind of ghost of Jeri

He smiles as he see her knowing that his past came to him at last

I have no idea When or how the digimon world was made said Kousei

We are shown back at the past the first computer made

We are shown a imige of some kind of digimon

In my point of view life has a way of a star it begins as god made are earth

He made us gave us Air food and more to live

But to the digimon we wher the gods to them

I think at times wean evil came they pick humans as the parters said Kousei

It all star how a 10 year old boy and his two frends wear pick to save the human world and the digimon world said Kousei

We are shown of a imige of two boys and one girl in the digimon world with the digimon

In my point of view every thing come to digimon that lead to a peace Tredy beweewn both sides said Kousei

And a Flashback is shown of the human world leaders and the digimon world leaders shaking hands with each other

Thank you for this said the world leader with this we will bild a new home for both sides

I like that said the digimon

But not many like the idea said Kousei wich lead in to hate between a grop kown as the shadows

At new York a team are shoting down the leaders of new York

For the safe and goodness of are home said one of the shadows

Than the shaodws wear found out and got killd after that peace was back to are home said Kousei that lead to the day of new city said Kousei as he move his king to the back horse

I reanmber how I met my wife and later give barth to my child Kiro said Kousei

And than I lost both of them how than life be dark and evil in the in side well goodness is wean your younger ? he asked

Than he see the ghost of his father

Its fate boy said his father all life is born in to this world and eventually dies like the rest of it

But you found ways of stoping that am I right ? he asked

I did said Kousei I wanted to save people from death from sickness war death and much more than I reazlied that are world was a dark and crule place

We are shown flashback of past war over the years

It is like all we know is how to kill how to hurt people for no reason or tret them bad for no reasons are life spane is short

If life had a value to me it be kiros clone said Kousei

I want to clone the first human with my sons D.N.A. it work but wean he was made he was sad at times

Than Kousei looks at the old drugs he gave Liam a long time ago

You wanted to keep his life line longer that will be 150 said Kousei dad than he disiped as well

But even now his is dfirent as he once was said Kousei

We are shown many years back Liam wean he was five years old is crying on the floor than the door opens and Jeri who once work for kousei show up and hugs him

Jeri found out how I nuse her D.N.A. for Liam as well said Kousei

But the Japen leaders found out about this and sent the black dragons to wipe us out said Kousei

Than we see the black dragons killing anyone who clone Liam and Jeri puts him in to a Pod

I knew Jeri loved Kiro clone as if she was his real son said Kousei it was like a messige saying

If only you done this or is only I did that

That's what I said to my self said Kousei and that's life we made are move and we looks back to tink on that over years to come

But whean I found out Liam came back to me I was happy but I found out that he did not had my own sons Likes or the stuff he hate said Kousei it was like he was his own person he hade Feelines for a girl named Yoko wean he came to digimon police team and had his own belive in life and still had no nemories of his past said Kousei but later I found out Liam had something powerfule in him

We are shown back at the battle with Bio Flamdranon

I found out that wean Liam is on the point of Rage his power Grows

But if im to kill the thing I made so be it said Kousei as he got up or if im to bring him as a wepon than I will

Than we see Jeri kiro and Kousei father ghost showing up

But if your saying about hope in him said Kousei father

With you wish all your dreams came true like a story book ? he asked is that what your saying about hope ? he asked

To bring back the clock on the day something bad happened to your love ones

And are you sure in life to come that we wont make the same mistake once more he asked

What will your fate be ? his father asked

Than I will change are world

If humans and digimon cant work as one than I will create a new path to walk on

Life home will Rage death Greed fear

That's what we will be like wean we all die

What we shold do is meak are home back to what is was

I understand my fate my destiny

Than the ghost dispenser and Kouasei smiles as he knows his real fate in his meak belived world

End of episode


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 18 Program part 1

We are shown at Doctor Kousei Lap wear he looks at the past battle When Liam and the other defeated his digimon

This is strange said Kousei

Than out of no wear Ezekiel shows up

Hey Kousei how you doing? He asked

Oh hey Ezekiel replied Kousei

I was told you need the one and only he said

I need you to find me a new digimon said Kousei

A Terrible Horrible Ugly one he said with a smile

Someone like Datamon I was told he is some wearing in the digimon world go find him for me? He asked

I was told he is good at computers said Ezekiel

If you bring him to me I will pay you more than ever before he said to Ezekiel

Thanks said Ezekiel I will find him right away and go off

Back at Digimon police HQ CJ and the others are trading a new team

Okay so remember you never know when a Rouge digimon is going to strike

Each one has advance attacks and move

CJ right said Yoko you have to be alert at all times

Well said a young new guy who look at Yuna from gundam seed destiny

If any oversize digimon mess with me I go for them

Than out of no wear a team of Tuskmon show up

Than the new team and their digimon run around like little girls

And CJ and the other watch them

Do you think they can do this? Asked Liam

If they do I own you a drink said CJ

As they battle they nose the digimon like human shields and others run always

But not one girl and the digimon that was an Elechmon to a better job than the others

Do you think we should help them? Asked Yoko

Maybe in a minute said Brad

Well look on the good side somebody got the game right said Liam

I know she better than I can think replied Brad

Than they end the Training mode

That has to be the most stupid and weak thing I have to see said CJ this is not a game this is real you be dead on the first day now go and get change he said and they lave

Oh hey said Liam I think you did a good job

Thank said the girl I did a good job

You keep this up and your be in team c in no time said Brad

Of Course Robot digimon are just only mindless piles of nuts and bolts said CJ

Some of the digimon we have encounter over the past year are a lot tougher

I'm sure but I think cyborgs belong to police team she said

No not really said CJ Cyborgs belong on a scrap heap not to make any more problems

After he said that Liam feels a little hurt

As they walk out Liam as a little talk with Cj

CJ what do you have arrests Cyborgs anyway? Liam asked I have some friends who are Cyborgs

Look Liam they are not human Cj said they don't belong with humans

Oh so you're saying if I was a Cyborg you kick me out? He asked

Yes said Cj no as he realize his mistake

Than Liam walks off him anger

Nice going said Yoko as she ran after him

At the digimon world at a lap datamon is shooting some Nunamons with his bombs

You sure are good at shooting pop eating digimon said Ezekiel and Datamon runs around and see him

Well they never do Fight back he said

What do you want? asked Datamon I got my own things

Well Looking for you he said

Digimon police team are truble and we need you to help us

Okay got it said Data Mon

I know a Creature on the human world with Legendary destructive capabilities

Good plan said Ezikel and they shake hands

At the command center Liam shows the girl and t

Her digimon in as commander K and Kita are working on something on the computer

Welcome to the High Teach command centre said Liam

It looks nice said Elecmon

Well it is said Liam and it is wear we keep our eyes open at all times

So this is the new cadet you suggested for intern said Kita

Yeah this is Kara said Liam he said to them

And I'm sure you know are top Brainiac kita said Liam

Ha thanks said Kita as are face turn pink

And are commander is Commander K said Liam

Good to see you Cadet said Commander K

This is so good to see you guys said Kara

Kara knows a lot on computers and digimon said Liam

I think maybe we give are a chance to join us said Liam

I am happy to be helping police team said Kara

I always wanted to be with you guys

Well what I read on your report you are on a good start said commander k

Your data looks complicated? Asked Kara

Well it's the next step for Liam and the others to go to Ultimate said Kita

With the digimon getting a lot strong and a lot powerful we need to get stronger

That's pretty cool said Liam when will it be ready? He asked

It will be said Kita if I ever finish the last few up date to the digivice and get the main data up date

Don't give up said Kita we know you can do it he said

Thanks said Kita

At the beach Datamon is looking for an Unknown digimon

Where are you? He asked

Than he finds it

Yes said Datamon

Rise up Megadramon said Datamon

Rise up and wipe out digimon police team

Than out of the ground a loud sound and best is seen

Than at Police team rubble is heard

What happing? Asked Liam

Oh man said Kita something going on as she looks on her computer

Liam I want you and the other team to head to the beach commander k said

Sir said Liam and walks out with Agumon

At the beach Liam and the other are looking around

Man what kind of digimon do you think it is? Asked Hawkmon

Don't know said Gabumon with new digimon showing up is always a hard job

Than as Liam and Agumon are walking Liam full in a big hole put Agumon gets his hand and help him up

Oh man thanks Agumon said Liam

No problem boss said Agumon

Well what is that? Asked Terrermon

Something big said Brad like that movie the iron giant

Well that thing must be massive said Yoko

Well it was not an earthquake said Kita as she scan around their was not one in a long time she said

I know what it was said Brad

What? Asked Liam

Maybe it was a Drimogemon he said after all they do dig a lot

No way said Liam I know about drimogemon they never do something I that

I think it's still around said Liam as he picks up a rock

AT kousei lap him and Ezekiel are talking

Well good job he said I never believed you did something so well

Well with the two digimon I got something else much more in mind said Ezekiel

And the digimon I got is Megadramon he said

What? Asked Kousei No one had ever been able to control that thing

Well he is part robot and I can tell it what I can do said Ezekiel

I know of a Bio one intelligent encryptor that will help me

Okay than said Kousei but don't mess up okay he said

At kita lap her and commander k are looking on the computer

Any idea what came out of that hole? Asked Commander K

Not yet said Kita but whatever it was I hope it far always from the city

At the lunch room Liam is trying to get a drink from a marine

Oh man said Liam what's wrong with it

Hey need help? Asked Kara and helps get him his drink

Hey thanks said Liam and picks it up

So what do you think of police team? Asked Liam

I know commander k can be the Gummy ass guy but he is a nice guy said Liam

Everyone is grate I just hope I can fit in said Kara

You will said Liam look at me and the team

Okay we start off on a bad start put the start to like each other he said to Kara

But I think that what make it work he said

But what if I do something wrong? She asked

We all do that said Liam that the part of Life

Hey are you okay? Asked Liam

Well it's just to you give Robots a chance? She asked

Sure I do said Liam when I was on the rode I met lot of robots

One I renumber was one name Sara he said

Was she nice? She asked

Oh yes said Liam she knew how to make the best chicken rice balls he said

At the woods Ezekiel shows up looking around

He should be right about now

Than a Dark tyranomon shows up

Right on time said Ezekiel

Than the digimon analyser show up on scene

I hope police team can handle Dark tyranomon said Ezekiel his iron tail will cut them in to two not before he burns them with his fire blast

At police tam HQ kita is looking at old Data on digimon that cold of made that hole?

Oh no said Kita I have bad news K I had a look at what the soil samples around the area

And found a rare digimon like alloy that can only be from one digimon

Megadramon said K as he knew what it was now

I'm afraid so replied Kita

My grandfather kept it dormant for years and now he has woke up

No one will be safe in new city

We got to alert the city to level 3 said K

But that will Couse a panic say Kita

Kita for all that's good we do have a wide panic at hand said K and leaves the room

Why can't it be Tokomons ? Asked Kita I like Tokomon

At a High teach room kita shows up and wants to help with the new update to the digivice

And snakes in and nurse her data card to get in

And works on the computer

Hello is someone in? Asked a voice

And Kara hides

And Reno and Kita walk in

Hello? Asked Kita as she look around

Reno did you leave the computer on? She asked

Oh no said Reno I was at a weapons centre check the camera if I'm right

Than Kara sneaks out and runs out before they see her

At commander k office he and Reno and Kita are talking

I had a look around said Kita and I think someone hacked in

But the program was not taking said Reno

Well whatever it was we did not find out who the hacker was said Reno

I'm just happy no one did anything to the Data said Kita

Well were there any fingerprints or evidence of any kind? Asked K

Well nothing said Kita

Hum said K as he looks at the window

At the entrance of police team

CJ is talking with the new team

On the streets is where your face the most dangerous digimon known to man said Cj

And it's up to police team to keep it safe from danger

Than out of no wear Ezekiel shows up with an army of Ogremon

Oh grate Ezekiel shown up said Liam

Well this time he going to jail this time said CJ

This is not a test said Yoko you guys need to come with me and hawkmon and they run with her back to the base

Whatever you want we don't have it said Liam

Oh yes you do said Ezekiel a girl I'm after a robot like one

What is he talking about? Asked Brad

I don't know but we can take him on said CJ

Okay lets rock and roll said Terriermon

Agumon Digivolve to Greymon

Gabumon Digivolve to Gabumon

Terriermon Digivolve to Galamon

Than Greymon Nurse his Nora best to take some down

Than Ezekiel see Kara

Found you she said

Than Hawkmon show up and packs him in the face

Come said Yoko and she go with her

No stop said Ezekiel

Than out of no wear a dark Tyranomon show up

Yes right on time said Ezekiel

Kita I need you to send me the updates said Liam

What? Asked Kita we still have not done it let

We have to said Liam

Okay said Kita and sends it to his digivice

Okay Greymon ready? Liam asked

Okay said Greymon

Greymon

Digivolve to Metal Greymon

Wow said CJ that's something new he said

Than Liam jump on to Metal Greymon

At the police team Brace Yoko is helping Kara up and her digimon

You need to go said Kara

But what about you? Yoko asked

I'm okay she said you need to go and yoko runs back to her team

Than Yoko see Liam with Metal Greymon

Wow that's the ultimate level? Yoko asked

Sure is said CJ

Gigi blaster said Metal Greymon and fires his bomb from his chest at Dark tyrannomon

Mega claw said Metal Greymon and knows him down for the count

Yes he did it said CJ

Than out of no wear a Unknown digimon shows up and takes the digimon underground

Hey wear did he go? Asked Hawkmon

Well that's not too bad said Ezekiel I get what I need at last

Back at HQ Liam and the others are talking

Man metal Greymon get butt said Brad

Thanks said Agumon I know I did

So how you know it works? Asked CJ

I don't know said Liam it just came to me

Well me have other problems said Hawkmon with that digimon running around he be stronger once he eats that other digimon

Hey guys I just want to see how Kara and Elecmon are doing said Liam and he opens the door and to everyone shock she was a Cyborg

What did you not tell us? Asked Brad

I couldn't you would of kick me out of police team if you found out

I wold not said Liam I believe in a second chance

Liam look she hid it from us said CJ

And you forget one thing

The computer was hacked with no trace of D.N.A.

And who wants to bet she did

Look we can't point fingers said Liam as he took her side

Okay it was me said Kara but I was helping

Oh so we are going to believe that story said CJ you're a security risk

Hey now that's not fair said Liam

Liam she is dangerous to us and the team

So I was when you found me? Asked Liam

At list your human Cj replied

I'm sorry Kara you're expelled from police team CJ said

Hey come on just that she did something wrong and that she was a Cyborg? He asked

Liam am sorry your tank me for it CJ and walks off

Than Kara and her digimon walk out

You know CJ I Always believe I found a home said Liam but you are no better than what Kousei is and he runs out to find Kara and Agumon follows him as well

At a wall Kara lines back with her digimon in sadness

Kara said Liam as he was looking around for her

Than out of no wear Datamon shows up

Just what we are looking for said Datamon

Than Kara looks in fear

End of part 1

End of episode 18


	19. Chapter 19

Episode 19 Program part 2

We are shown at the shoping center Liam and Agumon are looking for Kara and her digimon

Kara said Liam as he look around

Look Boss i understand how you feel said Agumon

I know Agumon said Liam its just that what CJ did you know just beguse

I know said Agumon and they look to find her

At the brige Datamon and Ezikel show up to take kara and her digimon

Well looks like we found them said Ezikel

Once we program her we will bring the digimon in to are controll said Ezikel

Look i have a name said Kara and gets ready to fight

AT police team HQ Comander k is looking at the new team and see that kara not with them

Team said comander k to Yoko Brad and CJ

Last i look we had kara in the team and wear is Liam as well ? he asked

Well we kind of kick kara out said CJ or shold i say it

Okay CJ just stop said Yoko you upset Liam as well you know

What do you mean ? asked K as he took of his sun sheds

Well We kind of kick her out after CJ and us found out she was a Robot or shold i say it

Okay just stop said Yoko its what you said that made liam run off

What asked a mad comander k

Well we had to said CJ she hack in to the computers he replied to comander k

Look did you even think she hid that for a reason ? asked k or how Liam felt what you said

Now go and find them said K and they go

They got a lot to understand said K as he look alway

Back at the shoping center Liam and Agumon find Datamon and Ezikel takeing kara and her digimon alway

Okay Ezikel we are takeing you in this time said Liam and this time you wont get alway this time he said to him as he point his finger at him

Oh thats what i like about you liam said Ezikel you have the guts to stand up to guys like me he said to him

To bad guys like me have grads to stand up to you

Than out of the sky bug digimon just show up

Oh grate said Agumon he just sent out the bugs

Hey thats the way i like it said Liam as he got ready to fight

Than Liam digivice powers up

Agumon digivole to greymon

Nova bast said greymon and takes them down

Than after that ezkiel dispires after that

Oh grate he is gone said Liam

I know said Greymon we need to head back to bace

At the streets as CJ Gabumon Yoko hawkmon Brad and terriermon are looking for kara and her digimon

Man Cj i cant belive you wear prejudice to kara just for being a cyborg said Yoko

Okay i get it im a monster its all my fulte said Cj

Than they see Liam and Agumon comeing by

Liam are you okay ? asked yoko

Kind of said Liam but we need to get back to HQ said Liam

At Hq Liam explans whats going on

So i kind of thinking ezkiel is nuseing kita to power up Megadramon and nuse her digimon as a back up power said Liam

Oh i see your point said K i am going to look in to this and see what happens he said to him slef

Look let me find her said Liam

No said K you job is to stay and take cear of megadramon i will find her

Okay said Liam as he look alway

At a underground hideout ezikel and datamon but elacmon and kara in a room to power up megadramon

I will never hurt police team and you will never nuse me as your device

Oh my dear said ezikel i am going to do more than just that i am going to nuse your poweer to power up meadramon so i can controll him he said datamon now

You got it datamon said than transports kara and her digimon power to megadramon

Than ezikel gets full controll on him

Yes we did it said ezikel and nuse it to attck the city

Than kara dose a powerfule scream that only K hears

Good job kara said Comander k she knows my earring his beyound any nomal human

What ? asked a confuse kita

I need you to stay hear and meak sure Liam and the others take them down and runs out

At the underground center ezikel is about to leaf than the door bast opens and Comander k shows up

Oh Grate said ezikel can i get a bralke ? he asked

I have come for the girl said K

Why ? asked Ezikel she is a cyborg

And you are a wanted crook Comander k said to him and you are going in prison this time and this time you wont get alway

As ezikel was about to get his gun out comander k punch him clean in the face and knowks him out and puts the handcuff on him

and opens the door to get Kara and her digimon out

Thanks for saveing me said Kara

Your welcome said K but we need to get you back to HQ

At HQ Liam and the others are seeing the battle with megadramon at new city

Oh man said Liam i wish i could nuse metal greymon but i nuse up to much power

i wish we can as well said Cj but we cant go to the next leavl like you did

Than comander k and kara with ezikel show up

Ranno be sure to put ezikel in a cell

Got it ranno said and took the knowk out ezikel to his cell

Team as you know i think i may of found are boost of power for agumon said Comander k

Kara are you sure said Liam you know you can destory are digivice if you do

I know what to do now said Kara

And the vote has to be yours

Im in said Terriermon and me said brad she in on my book said Yoko and mine as well and be to said Gabumon

CJ your vote ? asdked Comander k

I may of bean a monster in all of this but im in as well he said

Than she conects her hand in to the computer mainfram and leavls up meatl greymon armor to take on megatramon

Okay lets do this said Liam and they get outfit

Agumon digivloe to greymon greymon digivloe to meatl greymon

okay lets end this said Meatl greymon and battle megadramon

than megatramon punch him a few time but did not hurt him

than meatl greymon nuse his Powerful Flame and Unleashes a wave of fire from his claw and wekens him down

Okay now to bring this bad boy in said Liam and gets out his digivice police scan and megadramon become a card

Job done said Liam

At kousei lap he has seen what happend

Well ekiel has felled me said Kousei and got him self look up i want you to surplay me with the new digimon i need understand he said than datamon shows up

It will be done said datamon after all he was never that good anyway

At the lunch room Cj is tring to get a drink from the mercine but did not work

Oh come on said Cj they never world around hear

Need help ? asked Kara

and helps gets his drink

Oh i am sorry for being a jerk said cj its okay she replied

Well the good part is now she will be working at police team mega with the computer

and now i can help people she said

Than at comander k room he is looking out of a window and kita shows up

Hey are you okay said Kita we have ezikel it has taken us five years to get him and we did it

I am happy said K but we still have kousi to get with him still around we will do more chaos than before

Look K said Kita as long as Liam and the other are still around we can end it

but kita kara said ezikel was with datamon but the question is what happend to him ?

end of episode 19


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 20 my sister keeper

Than Brad and terriermon show up

Hey Liam still haveing a them days ? asked Brad

Well kind of said Liam

Hey i just got this motorbike from some guy at a shop if you like to ride ? brad asked

Sure smiled Liam and him and agumon take the two bikes out for a ride

At a room kita is looking at a old pod with some person in it

oh happy barthday big sister said kita and puts out her chift and a pit of cake

Than sheds a tear

You still want her back dont you ? asked comander k as he shown up

You know me and your sister went to police team together she would of bean a Grate comander he said to her

I know said Kita she was more than a sister she was the only family i had after are mum and dad died

And i know some day she will be back said K

At the subway center A leomon is walking by holding a old digivice

Soon she will come back said Leomon

After rideing the bike Liam and brad come back and see a room they never saw before and go in

Than see a pod saying the ark

Wow boss said Agumon whats in it and Liam see a young girl the same age as Liam and the others

Wow who is she ? asked Brad

Her name is Ann and she was my older sister said Kita

Wait back up said Liam your sister okay explan the story

Well a long time ago said Kita before any of you guys came My sister and her digimon battle a powerfule digimon

When i was with my class doing the attcked i was stuck in the line of fire but when the hourse man like digimon attcked she took the hit for me

After that she was badly injured so they had to put her in to a cryogenic tube

So why did you not tell us ? asked Brad we would of helped

I can trust you guys relly said Kita its just that i am worried is moveing her will do anything to her

Maybe we can find out how to help said Liam

Than comander k show up than see Liam and brad and Terriermon and Agumon

What are you two doing hear ? he asked

K what is it ? asked Kita

Good news i think of have found someone who can help us said K

at his office k show her a picter of a scientist

Hey i know her said CJ is name is doctor Lance rodes people said she made some new kind of device

Are you sure ? asked Kita i have known she can do this but

Dont worrie we will get her back

Thanks said Kita and hugs him

Than they take the pod in to the truck with the drivers driving off

Cj and Liam feel and little pit odd about the truck

Liam dose it seem wired that This rodes person havs found a way to heal people ? he asked

I know what your saying said Liam and you know what that means stack out

When at night Yoko and brad come as well

Guys you know if comander finds out about whats going on we be dead

Brad shut up said CJ than see the Truck leave and they go in

And see a badly old lap and see some old boxes

Cj opens one and finds some bio digivices

Bio digivices ? asked CJ but they wear bent to be outlawd by the world leaders

They are said Liam i renamber seeing it some tv five years ago

So that means that rodes person is a fake said Yoko

and we just gave ann to the underworld said a shock Liam

at comand center they explan what happend

Oh no said K this is all my flute

You cant blame yourself said Kita a lot of people got taken in by her

But the anser is how to find her

Thats easy said Kita i leaft a track chip on the pod just in chase something like this happend and shows it at the docks

Okay lets go said Yoko

And im going to said K and kita and they leaf

At Rodes room she and datamon are talking

Well i always get my payment by ezikel but now that you taken his place seem odd

well we was a fool said datamon as he opend a box of bio digivices

its show time said rodes

at the meating rodes show up with kita sister pod

Now people with police team becomeing a problem for us kousie has made us new pio digiivce she said and opens the pod and buts one on kita sister but somethig happends she ended up becomeing a bio digimon but was out of controll

Run said one of the men and they run out than K and the others show up

Okay sister evil bio digimon bad said Liam

Let me help said a stranger in a clock who takes it off to show a Leomon

Its him said Kita

What ? asked Liam

My sister digimon

First of the best king said Liomon and attcks her and teries to get the bio digivice off

Than Kita see Rodes traing to get alway and stops her

I am going to hurt you said Kita

Do you see what you've done?  
All for one hopeless wreck!" said Rodes

she is my sister said kita now tells us how to get rid of the bio digivice

With this said Rodes its old but it will work

Than Kita nuse it to destory the bio digivice that blows up in a black smock

What happend ? asked Liam

Out of the smock they see Ann alive and human once more

Kita ? asked Ann you got much older

Ann i missed you so much said Kita and they hug

Than Liam sheds a tear

Hey boss are you crying ? asked Agumon

What no said Liam it just be the smock

Leomon old buddy long time no see said Ann

Its good to see you too said Leomon and they handsake and hands her back her old digivice

At police team Hq comander k and kita are talking

You know i dont know if we are a police team or a boarding house comander k joked

well i think with her in the team they be a good macth said Kita and look out the window to see them playing football

Hey kita if you are not doing anything to night would you like to go out ? k asked

its a date said kita and they leave the room

End of episode 20


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 21 The Princess problem

We are shown at Police HQ wear comander k is talking with kita

As you know princess lyta is comeing to new city said k

and knowing how much she be for ransom pretty high kita expalned

why dont you send me and the team said Ann as she shown up with Elecmon

Are you sure ? asked K you have bean out and about for almost a week now

Hey it give me a chance to get out and see some fighting said Ann

at yoko room she looks to find that someone has taken her boots

Okay wicth one of you took my boots ? asked a angery yoko as she went in to the recreation room

Dont look at me said CJ what would i want with them anyway ? he asked

Than terriermon walks in wearing yoko boots

Why you little said yoko and go for him

Than stangles him like homer dose to bart in the simpsons

Why that kind of reminds me of this old show about some family that live in some town said Brad i think it was simpsons he said

Team i need you to come in said K

At the comand center comander k show theam what the misson is

so we are protaken a princess ? asked Liam

Yes said K and show her the picter her name is princess Lyta

Hey she looks just like yoko said ann pointing it out

Oh thanks said Yoko

well other than that said K as he stop the fight from happeng

Someone or something wants to kill her

Thats why you guys will go undercover said k

Got is said Liam we wont let you down sir

Good said K and place we cearfule he said to them with so many attcks thats gone on in the last few monhs i am just happy you meak it out

we know k said liam and they head out

In one of the police cars ann and Liam are talking

So Liam about your rage mode ? ann asked as she was peting Elecmon

What about it smiled Liam

Do you think if you had any kids they wold have the same power you have ? she asked

Part from the fact they might have blond hair than maybe said Liam

At the manson Liam and the other park the cars and stop and look

Wow she must have a lot of money to buy something like this said CJ

Well we better find wear they are said Liam

As they are walking yoko walks off to look at the paintings

As she opend a door she saw someone who look just like her

Hey your the princess said Yoko

and you must be from police team said the princess and they start talking

You know i am geting bord of the princess life said Lyta

I am geting kind of sick of a nomal life said Yoko as she had some tea

Hey why dont we chance place said Lyta so i can have a chance to fight digimon and you can have the princess life

Deal smiled yoko and they chance outfit and items and yoko gave her the digivice

Have fun said Lyta and close the door

Ha she in for it smiled yoko

Than as Lyta was walking she was met up by LIam

Hey yoko wear have you bean said Liam we need to go comander k needs us back right alway

Oh yes said Lyta and you are

Yoko you know my name said Liam

Oh yes i do said Lyta its melcome

WHat ? asked Liam

Than as she got in the car with Brad Terriermon and hawkmon she stop and wonder how a car works

Yoko are you okay ? asked Brad you seem a bit off

No im not off blan siad Lyta as she got brad name mixup as well

You know my name as well we knew each other doing trainging

Oh yes silly me she said than she put the keys in and back up by mistake

Look out for that tree said brad and took the well

Maybe i shold drive said Brad as he stop her

At Lyta room yoko looks out of the window

Ha wait to she see what my life like she said

than the door opens and lyta Tutor shows up

Okay long lady it is time for your leasons in to being more lady like she said

leasons ? asked a shock yoko

At police team Hq

at the comand center comander k show picters of the type of ship they found

What we found was a ship from the princess own kingdom siad K as he show what it was

Wait thats one of my ships said Lyta pointing it out

Your ship ? asked a confused CJ

Yoko you hardly have any money to start with replied Ann

did i say that said Lyta i ment a ship verson i did in a bottole

Oh okay than said Cj as he look alway

Humm yoko are you feeling okay ? asked Liam you bean acting strange when you got back

Oh no lamim said Lyta as she got her name mixup one more time

At Lyta room yoko as to death with the most evil leasons of all being lady like

now renmbaer my lady being a lady is more like walking on air she said as yoko was holding books on her head as she was walking on a wodlen bold

man this princess stuff is hareder than it looks said yoko as she was holding the books on her head

At the docks some men are shiping boxes in to a van Liam and Brad are looking at it with the googles

humm what ever it is cant be the grown jews said Liam as he look a little closer than saw two man with lodeing guns out of the ship

cant be good said CJ

Than as Lyta and Brad and ann are wacthing Lyta drops yoko police bag than they see her

Police team said one of the men than they tried to shot them

Than Brad jumps over some box than Lyta fell and land on one of the men

Ha she mine said a older man than Ann digimon digivlote to Leomon and cut down the guns

what the ? one of them said

Than CJ and Liam show up

we are taken you in said Liam

than they put Thair hands up

At police team HQ Comander k and Liam are talking

I think something is wrong with Yoko said Liam she got are name mix up she look like she cant drive she blown her cover as well

Humm you have some good points Liam said Comander k as he look out of his window than he saw the picter of yoko and the princess than he realized something

Oh no said Comander k as he look at the picter

You dont think they sawp place said Liam

I think they did said Comander k as he put his hand on his face

This is bad said Liam

Than Lyta show up

Princess we need to talk said Liam

At Lyta home Yoko lands on the bed

Oh man this day cant get this bad can it ? she asked

Young lady today the day you get to see you Futher husbend

Wait what ? asked yoko

At the underground center Liam and the others are drivieing to get to yoko and save her from a evil fate

I am sorry said Lyta i did not think it would happend

Well it did replied Liam

We got to get her before its to late said Agumon

At Lyta home some man in suits are moveing box in to the house

Come on get them in said one of the men we went this to be something no one will ever forget he expland

Than they opend the box and they plant the bombs in the House

Outside Liam and the other stop the car

Okay we better find them said Liam

What are you people doing ? asked one of the staff nambers

Im sorry but My frend kind of mix outifts with the Princess expland Liam

Than the bombs go off and the house get On fire

Oh yoko said Liam and go in to the fire

Oh man wait up said CJ and go in after him

And Liam and CJ look around the room and see some people comeing out

Okay get out to the exit said CJ and helps them out

Than Liam see Lyta Futher husbend and her techer show up

Wear is she ? asked Liam

We dont know said Lyta techer we lost her

IM going said liam and go in to the fire

Liam screamd CJ

As liam was looking around he found Yoko knowk out from the smock Liam gets her up and jumps out of the window

Than Yoko wake up a bit

Liam ? asked yoko wear im i

Its okay said Liam the Hospiotl is comeing now

After that the fire is put out yoko is better now and back in her police team outfit

You okay yoko ? asked Liam

Im now thanks replied yoko

Oh man this is all my fulte said Lyta

How can this be your fult ? asked Brad

My brother is tringing to kill me so he can take my place she expland

wow so that explans the shipments said CJ

come on guys we better find them said Liam And they get in the police cars and drive to the docks

At the docks Lyta brother is talking to his men

Ha good job he said i knew i can count on you

Than Liam and the other show up

Prince Drago you are under Arest said Liam showing his Bage

Oh no not now said Drago better call for back up he said and got out his controll

And out of the sea a sea dragon show up

Oh man what digimon is that ? asked Liam

Than the digimon scan show up

Thats megaseadramon read Ann they are wild drigimon that are not offen seen at the parts around Japen but the Lightning Javelin can cut you down in a cop she read

Okay guys lets digiup said Liam and gets his digivice out

okay said the team and they got Thair digivices out as well

Agumon Digivolve to Greymon

Gabumon Digivolve to Garurumon

Terriermon Digivolve to Galamon

hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon

Elactmon digivolve to Leomon

Nova blast said Greymon and shots out a fire ball at megaseadramon but did not work

first of the best king said Leomon but that did not work

Than Gargomon tries to shot at him but nuse his tiles to get rid of him

After a few minites Thair digimon powers did not work

We have to trie said Yoko than something happend to Aquilamon and yoko digivice powers up

Aquilamon digivolve to Gadrudamon

Than they battle

All right a new digimon said Ann

Fire Hurricane said Gadrudamon and make a Tornado out of fire and knowks down megaseadramon

Than she kicks him down

Okay digicard scan said yoko and traps the digimon in a card

and this one is going to the digi center said yoko as she pick it up

after that Lyta brother and his men are taken to prison and yoko and the other are giveing medles

Lyta and Yoko have a little talk outside

I have to say your life is not what i belived it to be said Lyta

I can tell that said yoko

And i can tell he loves you she said

Who ? asked Yoko

Liam deep down he would do anything for you

Well i think so but we.. before yoko said anything Lyta spoke for are

Yoko understand whater ever problem your frend has i know after its done you will have something to hold one to

and they hug and head back to the new house

end of episode 21


	22. Chapter 22

Episode 22 memory of a past

We are shown at Liam room wear Liam is haveing a nightmare Liam is on top of a clife and see Jeri holding on to her life

Liam help me she screamd

Jeri said Liam and than hears a evil Lacth and see Kosie in the shadows comething close to him

Mum get my hand said Liam as he hold his hand out

than Kosie got his other hand

Got you he said trust me he said

Than Jeri screamd and fell of the cliff

No sreamd Liam Kosei said liam

than than kosuie show him self only to me his dead son kiro

Ha ha he said thats what you get for ruin my life he said

Than frows him off as well

than Liam woke up in fear than truns the Lights on

Than look at the picter of Jeri with her mother

whats wrong with me said Liam as he look at his hands than frew a book at the window

why cant i just have a nomal life like evrybody else he screamd than starts to cry

At the hall way yoko hears Liam crying and fulls to the ground and sheds a tear

The next day the team are haveing brakefirst Liam is haveing some becon and eggs and yoko is haveing some Frute

Hey boss are you okay ? asked Agumon you seem abit sad he said

I am Okay Agumon but thanks anyway said Liam

Yoko cant help but feel bad for Liam

Yoko said Hawkmon why dont you talk to him and help him out

maybe i can said Yoko

As Liam had eat his meal yoko show up to talk to him

Liam do you want to talk said Yoko

What is it ? asked Liam

I know you are worried about Jeri said Yoko maybe we can find are Gravestone said yoko in some way she may of got baride aroud the city

You may be right said Liam but we need to asked K to help us find it

Lets go than said Yoko

At K office him and Liam are talking

so can you find it ? asked Liam

It will be hard said K after what happend little was known if they ware Beride but i think we can do it

thanks said Liam

At one of Kosie lap he is playing on his piano

as he was playing he has flashbacks of his childhood with his unKind aunt to the cloneing of liam

than stops

My my what lovely music said Detamon as he came in

tell me what you found said Kosuie as he put some wine in to his class and started to drink

Well found out that from my spy bots had found out that Liam wish to see a person name jeri

Than Kousie drops his drink and close his piano

Leave him for now said Kousie i wish to repect Liam wish for now said Kosuie i will let him find jeri just this once

Sure iled Detamon and leaves the room thinking of his own plan

I am not going to let that clone live anyway said detamon and looks on his detabook to find a digimon

At space a ship was ready to dock to earth and it was jeri father ship

As the ship being to land on to earth it come to new city at the docking center the ship lands and jeri father gets out and nuse a cloak to hide him self and mikaze out

Are you sure you want to do this ? asked mikaze if someone see you you know what will happen

I dont care said jeri father i want to see my child you know that

Yes Tadashi said Maikaze

at the gaveyard Liam yoko and cj are looking for jeri grave

Liam i dont think she around said Cj

She is said Liam i can feel it

Than Liam see some guy in a cloak going to a unkown spot

Hey something funny about that guy said Liam and they follow him

Than they see him at Jeri Grave stone

And puts a white rose on her Grave stone

Jeri i will make sure that clone will pay for destorying are lives than Liam puts his hand on his sholder

I may not know much about jeri but i am sure she loved us said Liam

you screamd jeri father what are you doning hear he said you have no right to be hear after geting my dauther killed

look in way she is my mother said Liam I dont see kousei as my father but jeri as my mother

You think i want to play Grandfather with you after what you did clone said jeri father well i dont and after what you did thats something i will never forgive he said to him

Look dont be mad at liam said yoko he is a nice guy the real monster is Kousei he was the one who stole Jeri blood to make Liam

So your point said Jeri father

Liam is nothing like what kousei is yoko replied he is kind and always helps others

dose that make up for what happend to jeri ? her father asked or my son

Your son ? asked Liam i was never told you had a son

Well we never got on that much he replied so i dont know what becmae of him but i say you waste your time

Than Detamon show up Hello digi pigs he said

Detamon said Liam we are talking right now leave now or we will kick your butt

Oh what you need to know about me is that i am smart in a big way joke detamon

Than out of the ground a digimon come out of the ground

Oh man what digimon is that ? asked Cj

Than the digimon Analizer show up on sceen

That digimon is Mammothmon he is a digimon long ago only a few are still around read CJ

Well take this own for good said Liam as he got his digivice ready

Agumon digivloce to Greymon

Gabumon digivole to Garurumon

Okay lets take him down said Greymon Nova blast at shots out a fire ball at MMMOTHMON

Than mammothmon tries to strike at Greymon but Garurumon takes the shot

Than jeri father gets alway with out Liam and the other seeing him

Than liam looks and see he is gone

No he got alway said Liam

Liam you need to get your head back in the game said CJ

Right smiled Liam as he Realzied and truned back to the fight

Oh boy this is to good smiled detamon

Maybe but i am not going down said Cj than his digivice powers up

No whats going on ? asked Detamon

Garumon digivole to Waregarurumon

No way said detamon how can it be

Okay lets take this creep down smiled CJ

got it smiled waregarurumon Than heads to battle mammothmon

Than Waregarurumon knees mammothmon to the ground and spings him around

No screamd Detamon

Garuru Kick sream weregarurumon than dose a kick to take out mammothmon

Okay time to take you in smiled Cj digi transport than truns mamothmon in to a card and detamon gets alway

After the fight back at CJ he is explaneing about jeri brother

Your sure ? asked K she had a brother

Yes said Liam i want to find him and talk to him

And we will be sure to help smiled Yoko

Back at Kousei bace Kousei is talking to detamon about what happen

I am leting you go this time said Kousei but dont do it aging ever he said and walks off

yes master said detamon and walks off as well

end of episode 22


	23. Chapter 23

Episode 23 The Liar Robot digimon

At a school Brad and Teeriermon are doing a talk about lying and what happens

And you see lying is a bad act said Brad telling the Truth can always help fix things he said to the class

Than the class clab

Thank you for your time smiled the Techer

Hey your welcome he said i better go anyway i got to get to the Laps on the east side of new city he said than he walks out of the class room and gets in car

Hey it was not that bad smiled Terriermon but it make me wonder if robot digimon can tell a Lyi he said

Oh place smiled Brad everyone knowks robot digimon cant do that he said but we have to pick up Brad and Emma before we go he said and they drive off

At the Bech a young blind girl and a Kokuwamon are walking as they stop she felt something with her walking Stick and pick up a sea shell

This is a shell smiled the blind girl

What color is it ? she asked pink or blue ?

Its blue lied Kokuwamon evan know it was pink

Its as clear as the sea he lided once more

will my eye site come back ? she asked

It will soon lied Kokuwamon

Relly ? she asked that make me so happy

Kokuwamon said the girls father as he was on top of a haill

Bring my dauther Myra police team and some Golige students have come he said

In side the lap Liam and The doctor are talking

thanks for leting us come ? smiled Liam

Hey its okay smiled the doctor its good to know you guys help when something happens

Oh my the way ? asked brad i was told of some Reports of some EarthQake that will happend in the city

Oh you mean the one in the news ? asked the doctor oh no nothing has happend yet

Oh thats good news smiled Brad last thing we need is something to happen like that

Oh Kokuwamon place on you go to the measuring room for me when the talk to the Vistiors ? he asked

Sure he said and leaves the room with the doctor duather

So it that her digimon ? asked Brad

Yes and he is my parter doing lap work as well he said he helps a lot around when the powers out or when the cars needs some power

I am shock that you have a Kokuwamon they are hard to find

They sure are he said but i got him at the digimon world he said

I am shock i nevr had one he said than Terriermon looks a but mad

But im am more of a Terriermon person my self he replied than terriermon smiled

As the doctor was showing around Brad and Terriermon wonder off to have a look around

Man this place is Amzaing he said

it sure is he said

Than they stop to see Myra comeing by and dose not see them

Wow that was close Terriermon said than they keapt on looking around

and brad and Terriermon see the computer room and look around

wow this reminds me of Police team HQ he said to Terriermon

I know he said as Terriermon pick up a Tape

Than the Phone rings and Kokuwamon Gets it hello he said

Yes he said the EarthQacke will happen he lied on the phone than Brad and Terriermon look shock

He lied said a shock Terriermon he told a Lie

That cant be said Brad robot digimon cant lie right ? he asked how can that be

At the city hall the people are talking

Oh no he said if anyone found out this we will have a panic like no Temrrow he said

Keep it safe untill we find out what to do said the mayor on the phone

Done worrie i wont tell lied Kokuwaon once more

Oh no screamd Brad i got to tell evrybody he said than runs to get the doctor to help

Doctor Karo said Brad Kare he said

Whats wrong ? asked Karo

Its your digimon he told everyone that a Earthqake will happen he said

You sure he said

He lied replied Brad now evryone will end up in a big panick

Were is he ? Karo asked

He flew out in to the city said Brad

what ? asked Karo

we got to stop him said Liam

At the city Kokuwamon is flying around shouting about the Earthqake

The earthwake is comeing he said as he flew around

Hey he is Karo digimon said a Wormmon

And he said earthqake said the wormmon partener we are all going to die

Run screamd the people and ran in panick

Than people broke windows to get tvs other rob food shops

Earthqake he screamd earthqake

Thann a car Gets Crash in to a olie tank and starts a fire than the fire team show up to put it out

At a jet karo brad and Terriermon see the damige that has happend

Oh no said Karo this is all my fulte he said to him self

what do you mean your fulte ? asked Brad

long story but we have got to stop him he expalnd

I got it said Terriermon than nuse his eyes to Clide down and shut down Kokuwamon

Than Karo expalne to eveyone that the Earthqake was a mistake wicth made everyone mad

Place can you come with me he said to Brad as he pick up Kokuwamon

Sure he said back at the lap Karo is fixing Kokuwamon

so see i lost my wife in a Train crash two years ago

My dauther Myra lost her eyesite in it as well

her eye cant get fix the doctors did the best they could but it never work

The digimon Kokuwamon was her partner and best frend as well

so i did what i had to do so i fix Kokuwamon discrimination circuit and made it to the opposite tings

And you know what it work smiled Karo but i did not mean so this to go way to far

but in some way when kokuwamon told her her eyes would get better i was happy

And she found something to hold on to than being in fear

i can understand why you did what you did said Brad but you knew how stupid it was you saw the damige that was done you got to fix it before anything else happens

Your right said karo i will fix it

Than Brad and Terriermon help fix Kokuwamon

Than karo fix the discrimination circuit to do the right things this time

Ah... it over he said

than Liam and yoko show up

You need to come with us said Liam comander k wants to talk to you

i am ready he said than go with Liam and yoko to police team HQ

than the computetr come on and Kokuwamon see that the earthqake is relly happening and ansers the phone

hey your that Kokuwamon that iled arount you ? asked the mayor get lost before i send you back to the digimon world than puts the phone down

Than he tries to get more people to Lising to him but it did not work all begue of the lies that happend and made no one to belive him

Than he flew out the Golige students and Brad and Terriermon see him flying out

i got to telll the towns people he said then flew off

Place take care of myra he said and took off

Ha he not going to fool us this time said a Golige student

Humm Brad ? asked a scared Terriermon renamber when karo fix him right ?

That means he cant lie now said a shock Brad

thats right terriermon replied and its relly going to happen we are all going to die

not going to happen said Brad as he got out his digicvice

Terriermon digivole to Gargomon and they took the jet to stop him before anything bad happend

Danger said Kokumon as he flew around everyone the earthqake is going to happen he said

Than the arngey towns people started to bet up Kokuwamonn than he gets shut down

stupid digimon said a old man makeing fools out of us

Than the ground starts to sake

Its relly happend said the old man run

Than Gargomon jumps out to help

and brad gets Kouwamon

oh man he relly beat us he said

Than Gargomon tries to stop the earthqake but something happend brad digivice powers us

Gargomon digivloce to Rapidmon

Oh cool smiled Brad

Than Rapidmon helps save people get cars to safety and gets some family out of a fire

than the Hospitol people show up to help

Thats it said Rapidmon than see brad with Kokuwamon and fly back to the lap

at the lap Myra is looking around and Rapidmon and brad see her upset

Kokumon said Myra are you okay place tell me ? she asked

are you okay ? asked myra

Than Brad knew she was outset and dose a brave act and dose a menick of Kokuwamons voice

Im okay dont worrie lied Brad as he copy Kokuwamons voice

thankgoodness you are okay smiled Myra

I still got to help more people from the earthqake you stay in a safe place said brad as he copy kokuwamons voice

Than ran in to the lap to fix him

be carefule replied Myra

Wait did he just lie one of the Golige students said

Well kind of replied Rapidmon but he did not lie he imitated his voice to carm down Myra

He did this to help to tell her about kokuwamon geting shut down

Oh i kind of get it said the Golige Teacher

at the lap Brad is fixing Kokuwamon with a smile on his face

end of episode 23


	24. Chapter 24

Episode 24 Power part one

Deep in Kousei lap he is working on his next Project

I am sure of it said Kousei some day Liam will lead the digimon to a new world

And i know Liam will be the one to do he said

And if he is not my next Bio digimon will be the one to lead them he said as he look at the tank

The next day at a sports stadium Liam yoko brad and CJ are wacthing the game

Man it is good that we got the day off said Brad

It is good to good a bake for once smiled Liam as he was eating a hot dog

than as soon as the game start the team got ready to kick the ball

Than out of nowear a new kind of bio digimon shows up

Than Liam and the others look shock of what they saw

What do you think it is new bio digimon ? asked Yoko

It has to be said CJ and it must be said Liam

Welcome the bio digimon said my name is Bio andromon and i have set up a new challenge i will beat digimon police team to show who is better and this is the list and shows it up on the sceen and with liam brad yoko Kita sister and others of the team

Oh man said Liam not good

I will be ready to fight he said and leaves

Not good said Liam

You think ? asked CJ

back at Police team HQ Kita sister is on her computer with her sister looking at the new bio digimon

so what do you think it is sis ? asked kita sister as she look at her hopeing she would know

Beats me said Kita as she was eating a ham sandwith Kousei made them bio digivices

how can i forget sis she said to kita

Back at Kousei hideout Kousei is on his computer

Not bad smiled Kousei you did well he said as he had some wine

Oh place said the person with the bio-digivce in his chest I was just getting my game on he said to him

And reanmber said Kousei pointing at him I save you from death and help you so you shold be happy I help you he said to him

Fine than said the person but I will still do things on my own he said and walk off

Than detamon show up from the sahdows looking at bit worried about the Problem at hand

You sure you can trust him ? asked Detamon you are putting a lot of risk on to him

Detamon smiled Kousei as he lift up his class of wine and slowly drank it

Picter this as a hunger games he said as he hold the book the hunger games to detamon

The police team are like the kids from the districts and the new bio digimon as the genetically altered Animals that kill some of the kids from the district

I don't read that much replied Detamon as he look at the book

You see It is a arother test he said with a evil grin to test Liams powers he said as he put the book down and finesh his class of wine

Anyway My little hunger games will be more of a test for Liam Kousei said but less killing and more digimon he said

Anyway i will keep a close eye on your hew Project said Detamon and left the room

Than Kousei look at the book with a smile than put the book back to his collection of old Cassic books he got from around the world

Back at Police team HQ Comander k is in his Office as he was writeing in his book about his past than as he look at the black box from under his Draw and open the black box to show his name on it and renamber his past as he was the nemaber of the black dragon team and was the one who shot Jeri when she got Liam out just in time before he got to him

Than K close the box and frew it at the mirror brakeing it and than start to cry over the dark act he did in his Youth

Back at the city center Brad and Terriermon are getting some food from the store as soon as they got out they saw Bio Andromon ready for them

Welcome smiled Bio Andromon you are the fist one on the list he said with a smile

Well pal smiled Brad you are looking at a pro he said as he got his digivice out

Okay Terriermon are you ready for this ? asked Brad

Always smiled Terriermon

Than Brad's digivice powers up

Terriermon Digivloce to Gargomon he said than jump on to the Lamppost and started to fire his guns everywere at the Bio digimon

Oh place said Bio Andromon I am a bio digimon I have many up date he said than Nuse his arm to make a powerfule Drill than tries to cut up Gargomon with it

But Gargomon jumps out of the way

Okay better go Ultimate Brad said as he got his Digivice out

Got it smiled Gargomon

Not so fast smiled Bio Andromon as he jet past to stop him

Gargomon digi but before he went Ultimate Bio andromon did the first Attck before he went Ultimate

And Gargomon fell to the ground badly hurt and went back to Terriermon

No Terriermon screamd Brad as he pick him up who was okay but was bady hurt

That's one down Said Bio Andromon I still have more to go he said than took off

Back at Police Team HQ Terriermon is in the Hospitol bed with Brad by his side than Liam shows up

Hey im sorry about what happened to Terriermon said Liam

Don't worrie said bard It is going to be okay he said to him I hope

Back at Comander k office he was on the computer looking at the Video

As he look at it he slowly knew the fight move from somewere and has a Flashback to when he was in the Black ops the black dragons in his Fighting Sescoin when he was in a fight lesson with his Comander

No it cant be said K he was killed I saw it I saw it my god he said as he punch his desk

Than he has a aorther flash back at the Moment when he was in a Transport ship with his team

K was holding his name tag and look at eacth solider as they knew what they were going to do

I want belive it said the person next to day I just cant belive they want us to go in and kill everyone that is in the cloneing project and act like it was nothing he said

Look by the end of the day we are just doing are Job said the younger Comander k as he look at him

Than the ship cockpit doors open and the leader of the strike team shop up

Okay everyone renamber the task kill everyone and everything in site leave no one alive he said

Humm sir said the man maybe we shold not do this he said

But than the leader punch him in the face and holds him by his neck

Look we are doing are job now shut up and do that he said and frows him a side and the ship lands in the space center and the doors open and than the flashback ends

Than Comander K punch the wall and fows his sun sades a side and starts to cry and fulls on the floor and renambers the acts he did in his younger years

At the park CJ and Cabumon were at the park walking past the river

Than a loud bast came from the sea and Bio Andromon show up and ready for a fight

Okay Gabumon we better get ready said CJ as he got out his digivice

Right said Gabumon

Than CJ digivce powers up

Gabumon Digivolve to Garurumon to WereGarurumon

Okay lets do this old school said WereGarurumon

Oh good smiled Bio Andromon I have been waiting to take you own he said Than nuse his Bio digivice to make copys of him self

What the ? asked WereGarurumon wicth one am I ment to it ? he asked looking at eacth one

Get the one in the middle said CJ it is always the middle he said to him

Got it smiled WereGarurumon but as soon as he was to punch the other Clone Andromon hold him by the arms as the middle Bio Andromon keapt punching him

Oh no said CJ as he look shock

Than BIo andromon kicks him in the stomic and he fulls in to the river and truns back to Gabumon badly hurt

No Gabumon said Brad as he jump in to save him

Ha two down more to go smiled Bio Andromon and he leaft

Later at HQ CJ was at the Hospitol room with Gabumon and he was worried about him

I cant belive it said CJ we just got are butt kick by a bio digimon he said to him self

It dose not make any séance said Liam who ever this person is or what he is must be a good fighter he said

Your right on that one Yuko said

Than Comander k show up and is a little down as he look at Liam and was thinking about what to say to him

Guys I think I Got it all Figerd out he said to them as he took a chair and Sate down on it

You see a long time ago before your time he was once known as Mandible Cutter and he was my commander when a was in the black dragons years ago

what ? asked a shock Liam what do you mean you were a part of the time ? he asked

It was a long time ago he said I was in the black ops a long time before we were form by him to go in and kill everything and everyone that clone Liam and We or I killed her my god killed her with my own gun

Killed who ? asked Liam

Jeri Replied K I shot her as soon as you got always he said

Than Liam hold his fist tight and his hair went from blond to back to black

Liam its okay said Kita

You monster screamd Liam and punch K in the Face and fulls on to the floor

You could you he said did you evan think of how much pain you gave everyone he said than he leaft

Before Yoko go to talk to him Coamnder K stops her

Yoko it is okay said Comander K he just needs time to carm down he said to her

I hope so said Yoko as she felt bad

Outside Liam punch the wall and kicks a Dustbin down

Than Liam screams in Anger

Than Bio Andromon looks from the roof tops waiting to strike

To be continued

End of episode 24


	25. Chapter 25

Episode 25 Power part 2

We are shown at Comander k office were him and Kita are talking

I shold not of told him said K as he rub his cheek that Liam punch now he blame me

It could not of been help said Kita he would of found out sooner or later she said

Yeah I know said K but I was the one who did it said K as he look at the window

Later at the Lunch to CJ Yoko Brad and Ann are talking

Man I cant belive Comander k did that years ago said Yoko

Well I am not shock said Ann the coverment was not to big on the idea on cloneing she said to them after all I was frozen for some time reanmber

Well I think it is best to help Liam get over it said Elecmon as he jump in to Ann arms

But problem is we don't know were he is said Yoko

Later at the Park Liam was trying to get over his anger about what K did to Jeri

I cant bevlie he did it said Liam

She was a perfect mother for you said a voice and Liam looks around to fin Kousei

Kousei said Liam as he got angry what ever you want I don't have it he said to him

Get away from me Kousei said Liam if you are looking truble get away before I really get mad

Oh Liam smiled Kousei I want to help you he said as he came up to him

Help ? Liam asked help ? you been trying to kill me and my frends sence day one he said why shold I need your help ? he asked

well I know what it is like to lose someone you love to get them back no matter what he said

No said Liam I know what your doing he said your trying to make me join your side well forget it it wont work he said and left and Kousei smiled and left as well

Later back at Police team HQ Were Comander K is in the Controll room lising the last attcks the Bio digimon did

Mandible is waiting for the best for last said Comander k said as he look frew the files and knew Liam was going to be the best for last

We need to keep Liam safe than said Ann as she show up with her digimon knowing Kousei he is testing us and Liam

I know said K as he rup his eyes together I knew Mandible for a long time and we are going to have to be carefule he said he already took out Terriermon and Gabumon we can risk you or yoko or Liam digimon in danger he said

I can understand said Ann there is no telling what Kousei bio digimon can do Replied Ann

But I am going said Ann be and Electmon can deal with this she said

You sure ? asked K you are not in the ultimate stage yet he said

Don't worrie Comander I got this smiled Ann

Just take care of your self sis said Kita

I will little sister said Ann and she gave Kita a hug and left

Take god care Ann said Comander K as he remove his Sun shades and hope his team will be okay

Later at the City center Liam was walking by him self than he see Ann with Electmon walking by

Liam ? asked Ann what are you doing hear ? she asked

Just trying to keep my cool he replied

I know it must be hard for you but you need to control your self she said

Than out of noware Bio Andromon show up ready for the next fight

Welcome said Bio Andromon I am ready for my next Target he said

You sure you can do this ? asked Liam I know you cant go ultimate yet but before he said anything Ann buts in

I got this smiled Ann as she got her digivice out ready for her round

Okay Electmon you ready ? she asked

You bet I am said Electmon

Than Ann digivice powers up

Electmon Digivolve to Leomon

Than Leomon lands down and drews his sword out ready for the fight

Okay come at me Leomon said as he was ready for the fight

Good said Bio Andromon after i am done with you all that will be left is deta he said

Okay said Leomon than he jumps in the air and gets ready to nuse one of his attcks

First of the best king he said and nuse his fist to make a powerfule Lion head and it strikes Bio Andromon but only a little bit

Ha is that all you got ? he asked as he prush the dust of him self a saw a tiny mark in his body armor

Wait said Leomon who come my fight move didont work on you ? he asked

easy said Bio Andromon my armor is made from a rare metal only found in a rare area in the digimon world he said

Not good said Ann as she try to keep her cool about the problem at hand

Now its my move said Bio andromon wire cutter he said than open his sholder pads and wires came up to rap around Leomon that stuck his power dry

Than lets his wires go and Leomon fulls to the ground and become Electmon aging

Ha that was easy said Bio Andromon i think i will go after that Yoko girl next he said and takes off but as he was taking off a part of his jet pack gets destoryed and fulls ware the breah his

I am going aftrer him said Liam and he go to help him

Liam wait said Ann as she try to stop him but did not to work that well

As Liam was looking for Cutter he found him badly hurt

Come on let me help you said Liam as he offer his hand

Why are you helping me ? he asked I tried to destroy your frends one by one he said

True you did said Liam as he help fix his arm you see we are both the same he said

In what way ? asked Cutter

Well we both ware made by Kousei he said but what I want to say is human and digimon need to work together he said to him

Liam said Cutter my duty is to my mission he said I was made a bio digimon for battle he said and only for that

Than Liam hears Police sounds coming from the hails

Wait you shouldn't try to move yet said Liam

We will have are final battle soon he said and Become Bio Andromon and takes off

Don't bet on it cutter said Liam as he look up in the sky

Later at Kousei Lab Him and Detamon are talking to eacth other well Cutter is in the tank to recover from his fight

I don't like this said Kousei as he had some wine to stedy his tember what if he repels on us ? he asked

It wont happing said Detamon as he look at his files I will make sure of it he said

Liam said Cutter he was the same boy all those years ago he said to him self as he was resting in the tank

Later In commander K office K and Liam are talking

Liam did you not see what Cutter did to CJ and brade and ann digimon he is a monster he said I knew him all my life he said he never show mercy to anyone he said

No K said Liam I know there is good in him deep down he said and I am sure of it he said

Liam if I know anything about Cutter in my younger years he will stay on that rat Kousei side no matter what he said

Later Yoko And hawkmon ware at the woods doing some walking than Bio Andromon shows up once more

And Yoko looks shock as soon as she saw him

Oh no not good said Yoko as soon as she saw him There No way Hawkmon is in any shape to fight Bio andromon she said to her self as yoko and hawkmon ware hideing behind a tree

Than Bio Andromon came slowly walking up to the tree than he see yoko and talks with her

I know you said Bio Andromon you are the one that has a close friendship with the one name Liam he said im I right ? he asked

I need you to do something for me he said something you must do to help me find Liam he said

No way said Yoko I know about you she said Comander K told us you led the black dragons to wipe out everyone in that lab she said to him

Look I only wish to talk to the boy that's all bio andromon said

Oh right talk said Yoko than your hurt Liam and Agumon just like CJ brad and Ann Yoko said

Bio Andromon go down on his leg and offer his hand

Pleace help me he said as he offer his hand to her

Than out of noware a Giant airship shows up from the sky and a small fat guy with a grey suit and sun shades and his teech ware made out of real gold and had sun shades

I have been looking all over Japan for you Bio Andromon he said the name is Kevin HP Hackenbrush founder of Hackenbrush co he said time for the show to beging he said

You have got to be jokeing right ? asked Bio andromon

But before you face that chick with the hawkmon you have to face my army of tankmons he said and than a truck shows up with a army of thankmons

What will I get from this ? Bio andromon asked with out being inpresed by what he saw

Nothing said Hackenbrush but my ratings will be pretty big for my tv show he said now go and kick some butt he said as he point his sliver cane at Bio andromon

And the Tankmons get ready to fight Bio andromon and they keep fireing at him but it dose little harm

Is that all you got ? he asked I trined in the army for five years and I can still fight he said

Bio balster he said and shot out his blaster on his right sholder at the tankmon taken them all down

Okay not good said Hackenbrush this was not what I wanted he said to him self

Than Bio Andromon go after Hackenbrush and is not happy with what he got and he go right in the ship center and it blew up but Hackenbrush got away in his mini ship but Bio Andromon still go after him But see a fulling but of the ship heading to Yoko but Bio Andromon go after it just in time to save her

Are you two all right ? asked Bio andromon

Yeah I am now said Yoko

Good smiled Bio Andromon

Cutter said a voice and he looks to see Comander K who is not that happy to see him get away from Yoko he said to him

Wait its not what you think said Yoko as she ran to talk to him he saved me

Than one of the tankmon start to wake up and opens fire at yoko than he see the tankmon and starts it almost hitting yoko as well but Comander K gets her and hawkmon just in time

Its time to stop this cutter said K I never should of done your evil deed he said

If I have to fight my old student to prove my self powerfule so be it he said and become cutter aging

You cross the line now said K as he remove his sun shades

so be it boy said Cutter

At a spy bot Kousei is talking to detamon

Well well well he said I wonder who will win this fight ? he asked

we will have to wait and see said Detamon as he got some popcorn out for Kousei as he took one and started to eat it

Now lets see how the Man fights with out his armor said Kousei as he gave a evil sinister grin

End of episode 25


	26. Chapter 26

Power part 3

We are shown back at the forest ware commander K and cutter are ready to handle there fight

I should never of help you all those years ago said K you are a monster

I was only doing my task said cutter and they start to fight eacth other as K punch cutter in the stomic and Comander k gets punch in the face

Than they both full back as K wipe the mark clean from his face

Both of you stop this said Yoko

Than Cutter renambers how Jeri said the same thing all those years ago

I will leave this fight said Cutter as he use his Bio digivice to become Bio Andromon but reanmber the next time we meet I will take you all down he said and nuse the jets on his back to leave

Back at Kousei underground lab him and Detamon are shock was what they have just seen

Amazing said Kousei I gave him the most powerfule device known to man and he dose not use it on his old student he said and he was close to victory as well he said as he put his wine class on the desk next to the picter of his dead wife and son

Later At police team HQ Comander K is talking with Liam

Liam Cutter as to be stoped he said We saw what he did to Cj and the others and what danger in can do he said

He is not like that said Liam look I know you still think he is a monster he said but deep down he was a guy doing a mission he said just like you did when you killed jeri he said

Look Liam said K as he took his sun shades off I am sorry about what I did but you have to get the picter that Cutter is working for Kousei that is all he said

Okay fine than said Liam and he left

Than Comander K looks out of the window as he saw a jet ship flying by and thinks to him self maybe Liam is right was cutter really doing his job years ago

Than At the Lunch room Liam is looking at the fight with Bio andromon as he was fighting the tankmon

Hey Liam said Yoko as she shown need to be with someone ? she asked

Sure said Liam and Yoko takes a seat next to Liam

I know there is good in cutter said Yoko he saved my life

I think commander K just wont let go of the past said Liam no matter how hard he tures he said

He will said Yoko we just need to let him have some time she said

I hope so said Liam as he got up from his seat

Later at the control room Kita and Reno are working on a tracking device to find Bio andromon

You sure this will work ? asked K we are putting a lot of hope on to this he said to them

I know this is lot to risk for said Kita but this device will track down Bio Andromon she said and maybe put a stop to him she said

Kita right said Reno after Liam battle that last Bio digimon we have to be ready for what ever kind of danger Kousei has for us he said

Anyway I have been keeping notes on Bio Andromon and Bio Flamedramon he said but it still hard to tell what we can do to stop these Bio digvices he said

I don't care said K all that matters is that we take down Bio andromon understand ? he asked and he left

K wait hold on she said we got something the computer is replaying Bio andromon last movements over the last day she said found it she said at the old factory of new tech corp

Okay said K it is time to shut this son of a digimon down as he crush his fist together

after that Comander K sends in a strike team to take in Bio andromon Kousei and Detamon

well well well smiled Kousei as he left his wine class it seem Police team have found me he said than the doors open and Comander K with Liam Yoko show up

Kousei said K you are the one behind Bio andromon he said

Of course smiled Kousei like a god I have created my worrior for Liam he said to get to Rage mode 2 he said

that's what it is all about said Liam just so you can make me go higher with my rage mode ? he aske

Your evil said K you don't seem to care about the danger you do to people he said to him

Oh place said Kousei I send my frend detamon to do that he said than Detamon shows up

Good to see you had saw my new toy said Detamon Bio Andromon had done pretty well he said to them But we have to go he said

Than a big rumble came from under the ground and a Gint ship show up and Kousei takes Comander K with him and Detamon takes the ship to the next area

Than they get away

Grate they got away said CJ

I am not going to let this happing said Liam as he got his digivice out and it powers up

Agumon digivolve to Greymon Digivolve to Metal Greymon

And Liam gets on Metal Greymon and they go after Kousei ship

What are we going to do now guys ? asked CJ

We are going to follow them said Cj and they head to get a ship to follow them

Back at Kousei ship Kousei was in his chair as he gave a evil grin

In a cage Comander K see him and gets angry

Look you sum bag you got me just leave Liam out of this he said

If I let you go you get the rest of police team to follow me and that is something I cant do said Kousei

Kousei don't do this K said

It to late said Kousei it is always to late to go back now he said than lands the ship near a volcano and Liam with Metal Greymon show up and than Bio andromon dose as well

Than a police team ship shows up with Kita and the others

This is it said Yoko the ultimate show down with Liam and Bio andromon she said to them

Than Detamon sets up the camra and hacks them around japan

People of Japan welcome my name is Detamon you say I am a virus I say I am a god I want to show you to the ultimate fight between Bio digimon and Normal digimon he said

Hey dad said the little guy That Liam kid is going to win right ? she asked

He sure will said the girls father

Liam I am sorry it has to come to this said Bio Andromon

I know said Liam than his rage more go up and his hair go much longer and a pit more spiky

This is rage mode 2 smiled Liam

Than Metal Greymon feels the powers in side of him

I feel stronger than before said Metal Greymon I like it he said

Than the Lava starts to blast out

Bio destoryers screamd Bio Andromon and lets out rockets from his back at Metal greymon

But Metal Greymon move out of the way and use his claw to starch in to the armor

Not bad said Bio andromon I was hopeing you do that he said as he look at the destored dent on his armor

You said Liam as he smiled you really need to control your self he said

Your right said Bio andromon Missile bommer he said than fires missles from his chest and aim them at Metal greymon who was a little hurt was but still standing ready for round two

It has come to this said Kousei the mighty Samson crush a kingdom with the power of his strnah he said as he had some wine and if Liam files Bio andromon will take over he said

Than Liam fulls down and he hears the cheer of people he has met on the rode and people who know him

Than Liam gets up one more time

I get up it is pointless said Bio andromon you know you don't stand a chance

Cant give up said Liam as his rage mode was power him up more and more

Okay metal greymon lets do this said Liam

Got it said Metal greymon and he starts to punch down bio andromon multible times and kick him down

Wow Liam has got much stronger said Brad

Its his rage mode said Ann it made him go frew Level 2 she replied

Amzing said Kita

At Kousei ship him and detamon are seeing this as well

He done it said Kousei Liam has finally done it he has made it to rage mode 2 he said

Back at the fight Bio andromon is fighting Metal greymon but not that well

How are you still going ? Bio andromon asked you ware never that powerfule before

easy said Liam it is all those people they are cheering me on he said every last one of them deep down they know I can do this he said and I will do that no matter what he said

Wait said Bio andromon I can hear them too he said kids familys grown ups all of them calling your name as he look at the sky why why dose it give you so much power ? he asked him I get it now the bound you made the friendship that grew so that is the true power he said as he shed a little tear

Back In kousei ship Comander K is quit shock seeing that his formor mentor was never really that evil

What are they doing ? asked Kousei as he got angry they are ment to destroy one a another he said

It is no use said Detamon Bio adnromon has finally understood the power of human and digimon when working together he said to him

Detamon said Kousei as he look at him you knew this would happing diont you ? he asked

Yes replied Detamon but don't worry he said I have set up a plan B he said

A plan B ? asked Kousei you have one more plan ? he asked

Than the ground starts to brake ware Liam and Bio andromon ware standing and a arother Andromon shows up and blast Bio andromon

Bio Andromon said Liam as he saw him badly hurt

It's a arother one just like Bio andromon commander k said

I call it chaos Andromon said detamon it has all the same powers and fight move Bio andromon had in his last battles but no human host and no emotion what so ever he said Liam dose not stand a chance with this new digimon he said

Detamon ? asked Kousei why make a second digimon ? he asked

You told me to find a bio digimon that can defete Liam he said I reazlied that Bio andromon human side would be his true weakness he said so I made a second andromon with no feelings and with no hart at all he said

Than Chaos Andromon go for Liam and Metal Greymon and in the sky in the police team jet Yoko and the others are shock with a new kind of digimon

Man what Liam going to do ? asked CJ he was just fighting one and now this one he said this is way to crazy he said

Than Chaos Andromon go up to Metal greymon and takes him out in one punch

Than was about to take out Liam but Bio andromon holds Chaos Andromon and tries to stop it

Bio Andromon said A shock Liam don't do it he said as he knew he was going to give his life for Liam

Liam said Bio andromon thank you for everything he said than fulls back and fulls with Chaos Andromon in to the lava

No screamd Liam as his hair went back to normal

I cant bevlie it said K Cutter gave his life to save him

Your free to go said Kousei as he unlock his cage and let him free

Kousei I will make sure on my father crave that you will pay for what you have done he said to him

Well take care he said and the ship doors open and commander k go out and in to the light than Liam walks up to him and hugs him

Liam I am so sorry I never told you about jeri and what I did he said

Its okay said Liam you had your reasons and I am sorry I punch you in the face he said than they saw kousei ship taken off in to the sunset

Later on as the moon was coming up Liam and Comander k ware sitting near the sea as the rest of the team ware waiting till metal greymon became agumon aging

K I been thinking said Liam maybe Cutter did survive the full he said

Hard to tell said K Lava is pretty deadly come on I own you a drink for your hard work he said

Later that night in the mounting in the lava Bio andromon hand rise up showing he is still alive

End of episode 26


	27. Chapter 27

Episode 27 Brain power

We are shown at new city ware a Corp of protesters and there leader are rallying about the attckings from the digimon over the past year

And a news woman shows up as she was talking to the news Camra

This is Shanti silver hear live at the protest of the recent digimon attcks down by Kousei and other digimon over the past year and the Grop are calling them selfs the true bloods

No more digimon said one of the protesters

It is time for a digimon free world one of them said

Okay we just have word that the leader of the Grop known as Kevin stroke who is with politician Kate sawwood

Digimon said Kevin they are kept as pets they are kept to keep us company they are use to fight in battle we have grown to trust these monsters leafing are city in the terror of these monsters now with these new divices and toys digimon are growing much stronger and much of a danger to her homes and towns

Lets not forget the Damage done by these monster as he show video clips of past digimon attacking the city

Soon one day they will overfrow man kind and leave this planet as a rock in space he said to everyone we have to stop them now before it is to late he said

Yeah said the Protesters as they left there sing bords in the air

That's not true Kevin said a voice and he looks to see Comander k as he show up with Brad and CJ

Humans and digimon can work together and besides look at what your doing your making a riot he said to Kevin it has to stop

Stay out of this said Kate you and your little police team are the reason why digimon like this always show up she said

Now wait a minite said K none of this is are Fault are job is to stop people from missuseing digimon and take them in so they can be keapt safe he said

That's the point said Kate it has to stop she said

As Brad was watching the two fighting he see a little girl playing with a ball cup game but is having a hard time with it

Hey cool looking toy said Brad I reanmber these as a kid he said

Can you show me how to do it ? asked The girl

Sure said Brad but I have to tell yeah I am a bit rusty he said

Than Kevin see him with his Dauther and takes her away from Him

Come along now Kate said Kevin

Wait what ? asked Brad

Stay away from my dauther digimon lover he said or lese he said and he left with her

Than the prosters leave as well

I will make this city understand said Kevin as he was talking to him self I will show them how digimon are dangerus to the people he said

Later at Kevin house him and his dauther are talking

But brad was nice to me she said

Kate he was only nice to you beguce that's his job Kevin said to Kate

Than she left in anger with what her father said

Looks like you have problems said a voice and he looks to see a middle age man in a lab suit

Oh Doctor Karis said Kevin I take it you made a digimon that works with out the mind of one and one that is a mindless blank ? he asked

Sure said Doctor Karis the boys just got it in your office he said

Show me Kevin said and Doctor Karis show him the new digimon in his office

We made it to your blue prints Doctor Karis said this digimon is known as Ebemon able to suck the deta intelligence from the digimon brain in to his main brain he said

Amazing said Kevin its perfect he said and no feelings and Emotion like those other digimon have right ? he asked

Of course not said Doctor karis dose nothing more than follow its task cant think its way out of a tin can he said

Yes smiled Kevin the way digimon ware ment to be in this world he said and when I am frew with them they will be mindless shells of them fomer selfs he said

How can I replay you ? asked Kevin

There no need for payment said Karis seeing this new digimon in action is payment for me he said with a grin

Later at the Working site a team of Drimogemon are working on the new train tunnel

Okay boys lets keep on the diging said the leader of the Drimogemon as he got his hard hat on and got back to work

Than out of the sky Ebemon show up and unleaces on out its wire in to Drimogemon brain absorbs all the data stored in their brain. and his intelligence

Boss are you okay ? asked One of the Drimogemon

Than he just stood there like a mindless blank and few to the ground

Oh no we better call someone said one of the Drimogemon

Later at Police team HQ Kita show up with some files for Comander K

So your telling me a Drimogemon past out ? k asked

That's not all said Kita what ever did this was some new kind of digimon she said showing some picters

We better find it before it dose any more harm said K than the Red light go off and show at the airport how a team of Hagurumon are at

Okay we better send Liam and the others said K and Liam and the others get in there pransports and drive off to the airport

At the Airport transports and ships are having a hard time landing well the Hagurumon are having there deta suck by Ebemon with all there intelligence as well

We need to know are landing codes said the pilot

Go left than right than left aging the Hagurumon said

Than the transports and ships started to hit eacth other

Than Yoko Liam and Brad show up with Metal greymon Gadrudamon and Rapidmon show up to get the ships and transports just in time and everyone gets out

Is everyone okay ? asked Rapidmon as he look around

I think so said Brad we better find out what happened in the control room he said and they run in to the control room and find Ebemon as he was done sucking all the deta from the Hagurumons

Hey stop said CJ as he got his police bage out

Than it teleports it self out of the control room

Grate it got away said Yoko as she look around

What digimon was it anyway ? asked Brad

I don't know said Liam but what ever it is It is a risk to the digimon public he said

Later at Kevin penthouse he is on his chair watching the news reports of the digimon that was attacked by Ebemon

New city said Kevin is now in chaos but is that is what it will take to get everyone to see how evil digimon are so be it he said

Well said my good man said Doctor karis it is a matter of time before people see that you ware right all along

Kate over hears this and rush to her room to get a robot chick to record a messige for Brad and the rest of police team

Later at police team HQ Kita and Reno are having a look at the digimon that ware attacked by Ebemon

Its strange said Reno it seem nothing is wrong with them they all seem okay but the only problem with them is that they are blank shells of them fornmor selfs he said

We need to find a way to stop that new digimon you guys talked about said Kita it will be a risk to the digimon in this city she said to them

Understood said Brad

Man I hate to think what that thing would do to me said Terriermon as he look shock about it

I know what you mean said Gabumon you ever doing is really hates us digimon

than Brad looks to see a robot chick baging on the class

What is that ? asked Agumon

Lets have a look said Liam

than they put the robot chick on the table and A hologram of kate show up playing the recorden

Be carefule Brad your frends and there digimon are not safe my father is working with some crazy nut and his new digimon is doing terrible things to them

Why that's Kevin kid said K as he remove his sunshades

they made some kind of digimon that takes away Deta and intelligence

Well we better find Kevin and his parter and end this fast said K we cant risk that digimon going any ware near the digimon

Later at Kevin house Kevin is looking from his window view and look at doctor Keris

Keris said Kevin command Ebemon back to us he said I don't want to risk anything to big

Why ? asked Keris as he was using the controls we have to tech them a leason they wont forget he said it is time to show them that digimon ware never ment to be on this planet he said

No said Kevin I want Ebemon back now than kevin see his dauther running after the same robot chick she use to tell Brad and the rest of police team than he gets it and holds it

What do we have hear ? asked Kevin as he holds it tight

Dad cant you see it is just a toy bird said Kate

Than Kevin plays the messige from Brad

Thank you for letting us know Kate we will find your father and his partner and put a stop to this new digimon he said

Than Kate father in a fit of rage rips the robot chick in hafe

You send a Waring to that digimon lover argent me your own father ? he asked

Dad your going to far she said you have to stop this she said before you hurt someone

How dare you said her father say sorry to me now

I wont she said and runs off and her father go after her

Than Doctor Keris smiles

Smart kid you have there Kevin too bad your not that smart he said than he see police team with there digimon

Oh man I better get going he said and left

Later at the ally way Kate is still runging from her father than Brad and Rapidmon show up

Kate are you all right ? asked Brad

I am said Kate but my father gone to far she said

Than her father shows up

Stay away from her digimon lover said Her father

Look you need to stop this said Brad before something bad happings he said

I don't care I have to make everyone see said Kevin I have to make everyone see the perfect word he said

He is not the one controlling him said a voice than doctor karis shows up I am the one pulling the strings he said than gets out the controls and sends Ebemon to fight

And with the deta and intelligence I have stolen will make a nice payment as well than Ebemon show up from the sky

Now lets see how good your digimon will be when Ebemon sucks it dry

Rapidmon be carefule said Brad we don't know what this digimon can do he said

Its all right said Rapidmon I will make sure I wont let him get me he said

Than it shows up and use his tanicles but Rapidmon gets them and holds him down

Dad place you have to make him stop said Kate they are the good guys Keris is just evil place you have to make him stop

Than Her father finally reazlied the error of his ways and had to put a stop to it

Stop it Kris said Kevin I had that digimon made to make people safe not to make a profit off it do you understand ? he asked

Oh but I do said Karis but I am not taking orders from you anymore he said than gets out a card that said x-mode than puts it in the device that make Ebemon become Ebemon X and Kicks Rapidmon off him

Oh man a x digimon said Brad as he look at the scanner I know about them but I never picter my self fighting one he said

Miracle Missile said Rapidmon and fire a army of missiles from his back and at Ebemon x but did little damage

Oh man that did not work said Brad than he saw that something was wrong with Ebemon as he use his tantales and suck Kate consciousness

No kate said Kevin place don't leave me he said as he holds her lifeless body

Wow said Keris it can downlode consciousness this thing is going to make me big bucks he said

I blame my self for evan thinking of the idea of trusting you said Kevin now help me get kate back he said

I don't know said Keris I don't know how it did it

Than Ebemon see keris and use his tantale on him and back his consciousness as well and he fulls to the ground

Brad said Kevin I know you must hate me right now and the things I done cant be forgiven place help save my little girl

I will said Brad than Him and Rapidmon walk up to Ebemon and it take them as well

As soon as they ware In Ebemon mind they have a look around and saw other digimon that fell victim to the digimon

So this is ware it keep all the digimon minds said Brad than they see kate and Keris and they get them out

Ebemon you need to stop said Brad

Its no use it cant think for it self that's why it was promreme to said Keris

Than we have to find a way to stop it said Rapidmon

I will do it said Brad and he walks up to Ebemon mind than it wires go around him

You think it will work ? asked Kate

Hope so said Rapidmon if it dosent than we are all going to be trap in hear for a long long time he said

In side Brad is talking to it

Okay Ebemon said Brad I will give you a part of my self he said than uplodes his mind in to its brain and In a bight green light the digimon mind come out as well and so dose Brad and Ebemon

That's what I call brain power said Brad you know what to do know right ? brad asked

yes I must retrun them to there body's said Ebemon

Back at The ally way Ebemon lets out a flash of blue light and everyone is retruned to there body's

at Police team HQ Reno and Kita see that the digimon are all right now and much better than before

They did it said Reno they are back to Normal

Than Kate sarts to weak up and see her father by her side

Dad Brad and Rapidmon saved me she said than her father hugs her tight

than Brad and Rapidmon start to weak up as well

Than Police team show up

Brad how did you do it ? asked Liam

Easy said Brad I give Ebemon a part of my self he said to him

Than Doctor Keris tries to get away but than Police officer show up to take him in

Wait this was not my idea said Keris it was Kevin idea in the first place

He right said Kevin I deserve to be lock up for what I did but now Brad help me reazlie that what I did was wrong and kate you ware right about digimon they really are like us he said and Brad thank you for helping me as well I now see much clearly now

No problem said Brad

And I will work hard to make sure human and digimon can live together Kevin said and I will make sure to do what ever I can to help

I know you will said Comander k and they hand shake

end of episode 27


End file.
